Timeline
by JLaLa
Summary: A little girl appears to be following Ginny. Who is she and why does she look so familiar? Her story will throw Ginny and the Trio into a future war that will change the course of their lives forever.HG
1. Prologue: Molly

This is my first mystery/romance story. Also note that there are switches between two different times so keep that in might during the confusing parts.

Please review my story and let me know if you have any suggestions. Constructive criticism only.

All characters belong to J.K.Rowling (except for the ones you are unfamiliar with)

Timeline (Prologue)

By JLaLa

Ginny noticed that the young girl was following her while they made their way into her two older brother's joke shop. Fred and George were doing well and it showed in the bustling, loud environment that surrounded her. Children zoomed in and out. So she knew that something was wrong when she noticed the young girl.

Hermoine Granger became aware of her young friend's disposition. She removed herself from the company of her boyfriend, Ron and joined the young girl at the counter where Fred was attempting to ring up the abundance of sales. Ginny was sitting beside her brother on a tall, wooden stool but was peering outside for some reason.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Hermoine looked out the window and saw that her friend was staring at...nothing. Ginny snapped out of her reverie and gave her friend a faint smile. She was truly going mad. She was seeing strange little girls and falling into deep comas. "Gin...?"

"Oh yes, quite alright..." She replied and stood up. Her face was pale and was agitatedly stood up. "I do need a bit of fresh air" With that, the young girl swooped her things and rushed out. Ginny didn't even notice that she had almost crashed into her brother and his best friend, Harry Potter.

"What is wrong with her?" Ron said to his girlfriend. "She has been acting snappish for the past hour. Harry, did you notice anything wrong with her?" His friend shook his head, his bright green eyes emotionless. However, Harry bitterly bit back the fact that Ginny was trying to avoid him all summer. She spent a lot of her time talking to Hermoine and avoiding his gaze.

He didn't blame her. Harry never took the time to notice that Ginny wasn't the little first year that he rescued. She was a grown girl with piercing brown eyes that sparkled with a little bit of gold in them. Her hair was her crowning glory. Layers of red tumbled down her back. She was tall and graceful, lithe and petite.

And she didn't give a rat's ass about him.

Why was he so bitter about this? It was more concern for her. She had been bubbly with her family. Around him, it was different, she was quiet and aloof. His own personality was quite different too. He wasn't so innocent anymore. Since Sirius's death, he just didn't feel...like anything. Harry was numb.

"I think I need some air also," He said quietly and left his friends. Hermoine held her boyfriend back knowing that Harry was off to be the hero again. The last thing that Ginny needed was saving, however.

He turned the corner and saw that Ginny was sitting on the edge of a fountain. Her hair was glistening in the sunlight and he couldn't help but admired her glorious mop. She was tracing her finger in the water. Walking over to her, he sat down and looked into the water.

Their reflections made a charming couple. His dark, charcoal hair and bright eyes were an enchanting contrast while her red hair matched wonderfully with her chocolate eyes. She refused to look up at him but she was looking at his reflection intently. He looked at her reflection in return. Putting his own hand in the water, he felt the rush of liquid against his warm hand. She dipped her own hand completely into the water.

"Are you alright?" He asked in hushed tones. Never looking up at the solid flesh next to him, he continued flicking his hand around the water.

"I guess so," Ginny replied in an exasperated tone. Her reflection frowned at him. "What do you want, Harry? You really don't need to save me. I'm not a little girl anymore" She unconsciously moved her wet hand in the water closer to his.

"I'm not here to save you Gin" She flinched when he called her that. He ignored her for so many years and now he decided that he could give her nicknames? Harry had not noticed her since her first year. Ginny was entering her sixth year and Harry, his seventh. "I thought that maybe you needed someone to talk to. Is a boy causing you trouble? I can always stick Ron on him"

Her face broke out in an amused expression and she inched in closer to him. "And what about you Harry? Aren't you going to defend me against any boys?" His face turned serious and she felt her face burned as he looked at her indirectly. He placed his hand on hers in the water. Ginny couldn't bear to look up so she stared at their hands in the water.

"Maybe I might be one of those boys that you need to be defended from," Harry said softly and she took her hand to entwine with his. In all her years, Ginny had waited for him and she never told him that she had never gotten over him. "At least I hope I could be."

Ginny continued looking down into the water. She couldn't believe this was happening! Harry Potter was flirting with her.

PLOP!

Something landed in the water and she gasped. It was her. The little girl was looking at their reflections in the water. Her green eyes staring into her own alarmed eyes as the little girl's hair blew in the breeze. She was nothing short of haunting. Ginny was going crazy truly.

"Who is she?" Harry asked and her heart leaped with joy. He looked up at the girl. "What do you want?!" He just assumed that she was another girl staring at The-Boy-Who-Lived and he detested it. But he stopped himself from going off when he saw that she was crying. The little girl's hair laid straight on her shoulders, it was an warm auburn, almost similar to his mother's hair. That was the most distinctive thing about her. She worn an nicely made coat and black shoes.

"Why are you crying?" Ginny asked and her maternal instinct kicked in. They approached her and she couldn't get that gnawing feeling in her stomach. As they neared her, Harry realized how young she was. She couldn't be more than seven or eight. "Are you lost?"

"I'm looking for my mother," She replied calmly though the tears were coursing down her face. "I promised my father I would"

"Maybe we can help," Harry said to her kindly. "What's your name?" He was taken aback by the intense look in her eyes, like she had seen something that no child should see.

"Molly," She said to him. "Molly Potter"

Are you curious? Let me know if you like it!


	2. Chapter One: The Marauder Alliance

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying my story.

Note: I actually meant for the first part to be a prologue, it will be changed in the labeling.

0000000-indicates change in scene

Please let me know if you have any comments. Constructive criticism only.

All characters belong to J.K.Rowling except for the unfamiliar ones.

Timeline (Chapter One)

By JLaLa

"Excuse me?" Ginny said quietly and tried to grasp the situation. "Do you say your name was_ Molly Potter_?" The little girl nodded and continued to look at her. It made sense. Her eyes, they were just like Harry's.

"I don't have any family," Harry said quietly with a bit of anger in his voice. "Everyone in my family is dead." The little girl turned to him and her long hair whipped against her young face. Anger flashed in her eyes and it reminded him a bit of the Ginny's temperament.

"I assure you that where I'm from, you have family," She said to him in return, her voice sharp.

"You talk very well for a child," Ginny said to her and the girl turned her eyes to her. They seemed to be sizing each other and Ginny saw a bit of sadness in her eyes. She wondered what could make a little girl so sad.

"Hermoine told me that just because I'm a child, it doesn't mean I have to talk crudely," Molly replied.

"How do you know my name?" Hermoine appeared behind them with Ron in tow. "Who is this?"

"She claims to be Molly _Potter_," Harry said with an exasperated expression on his face. He didn't need some crazy kid trying to pretend she was related to him. Family was always a tough subject and it bothered him that she was claiming to be family. "Kid, you're going to have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool us." He began to walk away. "Somebody find her mother and let her know that she needs to be watching her child."

"Your mother is Lily Potter formally Lily Evans," Molly began as he was leaving. He continued to ignore her. "Your dad is James Potter, and his best friends were Sirius, Remus and Peter! He was an ANIMAGUS! YOUR FATHER WAS A STAG AND HE IS YOUR PATRONUS!"

Harry froze and turned to see Molly breathing hard from all the yelling. Her face was beet red and her eyes were filled with angry tears. What she had said was something that only his closest friends knew. Ginny rushed over to him and took his arms. He seemed stuck in his place and Ginny took his hand.

"I believe her Harry," Ginny said quietly. "She does know you...somehow"

Hermoine and Ron were comforting the little girl. Ron had lifted her in his strong arms and she giggled as she wiped her eyes. Harry and Ginny walked over to them and Molly scowled at Harry.

"Okay Molly," Ginny said calmly and looked at the girl. "How can we help you?"

"I need to speak to someone," Molly said.

"Who?" Ron said. He didn't know why but he had taken a liking to Molly. Whatever she was here for, he wanted to help.

"Albus Dumbledore"

000000000000000000000000000

Hermoine thought that it would be best to owl Dumbledore about their situation. So they decided to take Molly back to the Burrow. Molly appeared fascinated when entered the house. She was drawn to Mrs.Weasley's clock, and gravitated to it as soon as they arrived at the door. Molly looked up at the clock watching as the four pictures of Ron, Ginny, Hermoine and Harry moved to 'HOME'. It reminded Harry of the first time he had ever been to the Burrow.

"Kids, you're home early!" Molly Weasley said as she bustled into the room. "I haven't got any thing ready for dinner yet. I was expecting you later—"She stopped when she saw the little girl who staring at her. "Hello, dear. What's your name?"

"M-Molly," The little girl said in a shaking voice. Ginny watched their interactions and she couldn't help but notice the slight resemblance between them. Even the way that Molly had yelled at Harry reminded her of her mother. The little voice in the back of her head was suggesting that perhaps little Molly Potter was also related to _her_.

No. It was absolutely outlandish.

Or was it?

"I've finished the letter," Hermoine said entering the room. "Harry said we could use Hedwig. Do you want to see it?" Hermoine noticed that her young friend wasn't even paying attention. "Ginny, are you alright?"

"Yes," Ginny said and look at her mother who was talking to Molly animatedly while she made her a sandwich. The two laughed and Ginny couldn't help but smile at how their laughter even seem to have that same gaiety in it.

000000000000000000000000000

Harry awoke the next morning with Hedwig nipping at his toes. The bird hopped towards him and he took the note from her foot. It was simple response saying that Dumledore would come in the evening. He looked at Ron's bed and saw his friend still in his bed snoring lightly. Harry got up and put on his glasses. Perhaps Hermoine was awake.

Going into the hallway, he cross the narrow hallway and knocked lightly on Ginny's door. When he got no response, he opened the door and saw that Hermoine wasn't there. However, Ginny was still asleep in her bed.

And in her bed was Molly.

He came in quietly and sat in Hermoine's bed staring across at the two girls. Ginny was asleep on her side with her arm draped over Molly. Her delicate face with a calm expression and a slight smile on her lips, she was beautiful. Just absolutely beautiful. Why had he waited all this time to see her like this?

Harry couldn't help but notice how much Molly's features resembled Ginny's. But perhaps it was just that calm expression they shared in their sleep that was so alike. He had to admit that Molly was a cute kid and even more fragile than she made herself out to be. She was stubborn, however.

Just like him.

"Harry?" Ginny said groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a message from Dumbledore," Harry replied. "He'll be here tonight." She sat up carefully so not to wake Molly. "You two make a cute pair"

"She crawled into my bed last night and I couldn't turn her away," She said with a smile. "Good morning Harry" She patted a spot next to her and he squeezed in. Ginny sat in the middle of the two. Molly took a deep breath as she slept and Ginny looked down at her. "Where do you think she's from?"

"I don't know. But I don't think she's here because she wants to be," Harry said. "I look at her and I see pieces of me in her personality. Her stubbornness, her moodiness—"

"She has your intelligence and your bravery," Ginny said tenderly and he took her hand.

"I don't know why but I feel like I need to protect her. I just don't know what I'm protecting her from," She said as she pushed Moly's long hair from her face.

"And who's going to protect you?" He asked and she leaned against him. "Gin, I wanted to know...well...I wanted to kn—"

"What the heck are you doing with my sister Harry?!" Ron had come to the door. Eyes bright with suspicion and Harry quickly removed his hand.

"Nothing, Ron. He was doing NOTHING" Ginny turned to look at Harry and he knew that for now, the subject was closed.

00000000000

"He's here," Hermoine said to everyone later that evening. Ron and Harry were in the living room playing a round of Wizards' Chess as Ginny and Molly sat by the fire reading a story together. They looked up at her and Ginny saw that Molly's eyes were clouded with apprehension. She took the girl's hand and they made their way into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table in deep purple robes was Dumbledore. He was sipping a mug of pumpkin juice and when he saw Molly, his eyes brightened up immediately. Molly, however, gripped Ginny's hand tightly as if she feared Dumbledore.

"Hello Molly," Dumbledore said in a friendly tone. "I hear you have a message for me." She nodded and Ginny let go of her hand making her move closer to their Headmaster. All the boldness she had towards Harry the previous day had faded. She was downright timid. "I promise I won't hurt you" He motioned her to sit next to him. "Perhaps we need some time alone"

"Don't we get to find out anything?" Ron said and Hermoine grabbed his arm as she led him out of the room. Ginny patted Molly's shoulder and Harry knelt before her.

"If you need us, we'll be in the living room," Harry said to her kindly.

"Thank you Harry," She said with a smile.

000000000000000

It was nearly midnight when Dumbledore emerged from the kitchen. Both of the elder Weasley had retired for the night. Hermoine was asleep by the fireplace, book on her lap and Ron snoring in a near armchair. Ginny was sleeping on the sofa, her long hair falling on Harry's shoulder who was sitting on the floor below her. He had been staring at that fire for hours, wondering of what possible story could be coming out of that little girl's mouth.

"Harry," Dumbledore said and Harry heard the tiredness in his voice. Harry looked at his Headmaster's face and realized how old he had become. "Wake the others up. I think you want to hear this." The sound of a book closing signal Hermoine's rising. She got up and pushed her bushy hair off her face as she walk to her boyfriend's chair. Shaking him, Ron's loud yawn resounded through the room.

"Ginny, wake up," Harry said and shook the girl. "It's time." Ginny rose and they joined everyone in the kitchen. Molly sat in her chair, pale and trembling. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Molly is just overwhelmed but having to relive the trauma, she's been through," Dumbledore said and sat the head of the table. Ginny sat next to Molly and took her hand. Harry sat at the opposite Dumbledore while both Hermoine and Ron sat across from Ginny and Molly. "What I am going to show you is almost unbelievable but the proof is in Molly"

With that Dumbledore presented Ginny with a copy of The Daily Prophet and her eyes widened in shock. Everyone rushed to her side of the table and Harry had to hold himself steady when he glimped the headline:

_ATTEMPTED ASSASINATION ON PRIME MINISTER HARRY POTTER:_

_Minister of Magic Ginerva Weasley-Potter seriously wounded_

_ London-Echoing a eerie similarity to the assassination of American president John F. Kennedy, an attempt on the life of Prime Minister Harry Potter was made. A party in honor of Potter's 41st birthday was held in Diagon Alley's newest restaurant, Dean's (owned by Dean Thomas-a former classmate of the Prime Minister). The party was heavily guarded due to the fear of another attack on one of the Alliance members(see sidebox for information on the Marauder Alliance)._

_ As Mr and Mrs.Potter exited the party and were in their vehicle, a series of shots rang out attempting to hit the Prime Minister. In an effort to save her husband, Mrs. Weasley-Potter was hit instead. The Minister of Magic was rushed over to St. Mungo where she is being treated for gunshots to the shoulder and lower left side of her ribcage. Her health is said to be in critical condition. The Prime Minister and all family members have gathered in St .Mungo's awaiting news on her health._

_ Both the Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic are both powerful figures in London. Both Potters are credited for joining the Muggle and Wizarding world together. In their years of power, they have become established political figures in both worlds. Most recently, the Potters have been credited for creating Wizarding posts in every continent that are guarded by a member of the Alliance. These posts as Minister of Magic Ginerva Weasley said are "ways to contribute our powers to those most in need". At each post, the member is to be acting advisor to the citizens and addressing their concerns. In Africa for example, Miss Luna Lovegood has help create and provide a medicine that can restore the immune system to almost perfect condition. While it has not absolutely defeated AIDS, it is a big step towards recovery. _

_ However, there are some radical groups that do not approve of the joining of the two worlds. The Ministry has been the investigating since the attack on Sir Neville Longbottom in North America. While Longbottom was not seriously injured the post he resided in was damaged. The FBI is investigating the attacked to the U.S. Post. The attempt on Prime Minister Potter is thought to be the work of the one of these groups._

_ Harry Potter is also known as "The Boy Who Lived" and in his early teens defeated Voldemort. His marriage to Ginerva Weasley, who at twenty five became the youngest Minister of Magic, is viewed as one of the most famous marriages in the world._

_ The Marauder Alliance is named after a group of mischief makers at the Potters former school, Hogwarts. The group included the late James Potter, who is the Prime Minister's father._

A picture of Ginny and Harry arriving at the party was plastered on the first page. They were indeed quite older but not geriatric old. Harry dressed in a black tux looked very distinguished; a few wisps of gray were coming into his untamable hair. Ginny still thought he looked cute.

"Ginny you don't look a day over twenty-five," Hermoine remarked in awe. Ginny was wearing a strapless, white gown showing off her lean body. Her long hair was in waves down her back. She didn't look like a woman in her forties, and it was hard to believe that her face held no wrinkles.

"Turn the page," Ron said. "Let's see who in the Marauder Alliance"

_The Marauder Alliance_

_ An Elite Team of the most powerful wizards and witches in the world who help their specified continents with any social, economic and political factors that may need assistance. They also maintain the Wizarding Network which enables both wizards and Muggles to travel in and out of their countries in case of emergencies._

_ HERMOINE WEASLEY (Antartica)-Mrs. Weasley graduated at the top of her class and went on to work on her life's dream which was helping with the welfare of Elves and other creatures who were either underpaid or not pay at all. Mrs.Weasley has also turned the unlivable continent of Antartica into the refuge for mistreated creatures. She currently resides in Hogsmeade with husband, Ronald Weasley._

_ RONALD WEASLEY (Australia) – Ronald Weasley was commended for his participation in the TriWizard Tournament, last year. His ability to create and solve the most extensive and challenging puzzles made him prime choice to create each task for the Tournament. He heads the International Wizarding Chess Association in Australia but resides in Hogsmeade._

_ NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM (North America)-Sir Longbottom who was knighted by the Queen two years ago, has done extensive research on preservation of the rainforest as well as helping with the air pollution problems of major cities such as Los Angeles. Longbottom has been dating Miss Luna Lovegood for the last twenty years. They share a residence in London._

_ CHO CHANG (South America)-Miss Chang is the least seen member. For years, she has resided in the rainforests of South America researching local plants that may have healing effects on incurable diseases. Miss Chang is known for ability to speak to almost any species in the world. Chang lives in Peru with husband Charles and daughter, Jane._

_ LUNA LOVEGOOD (Africa)-As mentioned in previous pages, Lovegood has been known for her help with the AIDS Virus. She has also help provide food and healthcare in the poorest villages of Africa. Most recently, Lovegood has been initiated into an African tribe as their chief. She keeps residence in London._

_ DRACO MALFOY (Asia)-Currently living in the Philippines, Draco Malfoy is currently trying to reinforce a campaign for women's health in the country. Malfoy is a well-known healer and has been credited to have cure infertility without using magic. He graduated from Harvard University with a Masters in Medicine.His father Lucius Malfoy, was a well known Death Eater who died in Azkaban, ten years ago._

_HARRY AND GINERVA POTTER (Europe)-The famous couple head the Alliance and hold the meetings in their Headquarters._

"Look at us Mione," Ron said excitedly at the pictures that accompany their small biographies. "You look lovely and your hair is not as bushy." Hermoine shot him an angry look.

"Malfoy is in the Alliance?" Harry said in disbelief. "I can't believe that this is real"

"That means you've defeated Voldemort, Harry," Hermoine said and she looked at him happily. "You're the one who survived." She hugged him happily. "I knew deep down you wouldn't die!" It was amazing for a moment until they realized that Ginny was frozen in her seat and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey Ginny, are you okay?" Her brother asked worriedly and she turned to look up at him.

"No, I'm NOT," She said and stood up to face him. "I got shot. I've just found out I'm married and I'm MINISTER OF FREAKIN MAGIC AND I JUST GOT SHOT! I don't even know what happen to me!" Tears fell from her eyes. "What if I...die?" Ginny fell into her brother's arms and wept out of confusion and fear.

"It's okay, sis," He said and smoothed her hair. "I wouldn't let anything happened to you."

"The bullets weren't lead bullets," Molly said suddenly. "They were filled with poison, intended for your heart." She pointed at Harry. "That's why Ginny's not dead. She's in a deathlike state but she's not dead." She walked over to Ginny. "This is why I need you."

"What can I do?" Ginny asked quietly. "I'm helpless."

"There is something else that Miss Potter has brought," Dumbledore said and produced a piece of parchment. Harry opened in and gasped in surprise.

"It's a spell," Harry said to them. "A time traveling spell"

"And that's why I'm here," Molly said to him. "You have to go back with me. To help my mum and dad"

Ginny locked eyes with Harry. What she had suspected was right all along.

Molly was their daughter.

oooooo

Please Review and let me know how you like it!


	3. Chapter Two: Crash

Thanks for all my reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think, your reviews keep my going!

Ted M. Hammett: I assure you that everything will work itself out in the end. I can't reveal too much but it will work out. Thanks, I appreciated your comments and it help me think about some things in the story.

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the unrecognizable ones.

_You've got your ball, you've got your chain_

_tied to me tight, tie me up again_

_who's got their claws in you, my friend_

_Into your heart I'll beat again..._

_-Dave Matthews Band ("Crash Into Me")  
  
_

Timeline (Chapter Two)

By JLaLa

The following evening Ginny sat outside on the porch, it was raining and the darkness of the night was only illuminated by the lightning that was rumbling through the Burrow. She was confused and at the same time upset. It seemed like an impossible theory. She was married to Harry and yet they've never touched each other. She had a child but she was still a virgin. Sure, all these things happened in the future but then again she wasn't sure if she wanted them.

At the same time, she knew that there was trouble if the people of the future were willing to mess with the realms of time. Her condition was critical as she had read in the paper. The spell that they had was created by none other than Hermione. At the end of the parchment was a note from Hermione saying that when they would be greeted by the two top aurors of the Ministry and escorted to Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of the Marauder Alliance and the European Post.

"Hey Gin," Ron said from the doorway. "I brought you a jacket" He walked over to her and sat down. Putting the jacket around her shoulders, he also produced a mug. "Hot chocolate, your favorite." Ron looked at his sister with concerned. "I know this seems to be a lot but Molly needs us."

"I know Ron but do you really like the idea of your destiny being laid in your lap?" Ginny said angrily. "I know that you're thrilled to be marrying Hermione, you've been in love with her since your First Year. I don't even know Harry and we aren't even a couple. Now we're obligated to be with one another in order to change the world." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I care for Harry, maybe more than I should, but maybe his need to marry me or love me is just that whole Hero-complex he has. I want Harry to love me for _me_."

"And why wouldn't he fall for you?" Ron asked. "I saw the way he looks at you and I wouldn't be defensive against unless I knew that his intentions were more than brotherly." He put an arm around her. "You are an intelligent, beautiful person. Look at everything you've accomplished. Minister of Magic at twenty-five! Mum and Dad must be so proud of you."

"You didn't do so bad yourself," She remarked and Ginny hugged her brother Ron. "I love you Ron." Ron hugged her back tightly. She hadn't told him she loved him since she was seven. Their relationship had changed when he met Harry and Hermione, he was starting to see how much he had lost with Ginny.

"No matter what happens or who you marry, Ginny, I will always be your big brother." Ginny smiled, it had been a long time since they had a talk.

"And what if I married Draco Malfoy?" She asked jokingly and he blanched.

"Don't push it," He said and pulled her in for another hug.

00000000000

Harry sat on the of the sofa of the Weasley living room while Molly and Hermione read over the spell that would send them forward in time. He was watching his daughter and it amazed him that he felt so calm. She was this being that was both him and Ginny. Harry couldn't believe that the living, breathing little girl sitting across from him was his daughter.

Molly looked over at him and got up suddenly walking over to him. She smiled shyly and he patted the spot next to him. Molly plopped herself on the seat. They looked over one another and she fingered the gold chain around her neck.

"Da-Harry?" She said to him nervously. "Is Ginny upset with me?"

"No, of course not," He assured her with a smile. "You see Molly, Ginny and me...we're not together and to find out that we're married and have a child is overwhelming. She adores you." Molly moved closer to him.

"Why aren't you together?" Molly asked in a tiny voice. Her eyes drilled into him and he wondered to himself the same thing. "Don't you love her?"

"Love isn't always easy," Harry said. "And it can't be forced on you because of some plan. It has to grow." She nodded and looked into the fire.

"The necklace you're wearing, where did you get it?" Harry looked closely at the necklace, it was a small chain of hearts interlocking together. "It's very pretty, is it from a _boy?_" She giggled and turned beet red which was very Ginny-like.

"It was not from a boy!" She said and swatted him on the shoulder. "It was from my daddy. It was the first present he ever gave my mum. He told me that a long as I had this, I would always be safe." Her eyes filled with tears and spilled down her ivory face. "I believed it before." They sat silent for a moment.

"Molly...am I a good father?" He asked quietly. Harry was never able to remember any of the times he had with his parents. He was only a year old when they died. It scared him, maybe he didn't have the capability to be a good parent towards Molly.

She wiped her eyes and hugged him burying her head in the crook of his neck. Hermione looked at them with a smile and when back to her research on the spell. Harry froze for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You are the best," She whispered.

00000000000000000

"Why are you still awake?" Harry said from the door. Ginny sat in the living room reading begrudgingly, _Hogwarts: A History_. Hermione had told her it would be beneficial and she figured if she was going to be Minister of Magic than she should probably start reading more about magical institutions.

"Couldn't sleep," She said and Harry sat next to her. As much as the idea of them being married unnerved her, Harry being made her feel less alone. They were both going through a hard situation with a child in their hands. "You know when you find out you have a daughter, it's hard to get a good night's sleep." They shared an awkward laugh that fell into silence. The sound of the rain pounded on the walls of the house.

"Are you unhappy that we got married?" Harry asked her. Ginny turned to him and she gave him a soft smile. Her hair glistened in the soft light of the fire and he longed to tuck that tendril that was covering a part of her face so that he could look at her loveliness.

"I'm not," She said softly. "But you've never given me a second glance." Her eyes looked at him sadly. "I have never been anything but Ron's _baby_ sister to you." He felt ashamed because he wanted to tell her that he had always noticed her. "Maybe we just got married for the political power. The Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic, right? A joining of two worlds."

"You're wrong," He said and she looked down in anguish. Harry looked at her and lifted her chin with his hands so that their eyes could meet. "If I fell in love with you, it would because of your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...there are no words that can describe how wonderful you are. I would be LUCKY to have you as my wife."

"How can we fall in love when we've never even touched one another?" Ginny asked in a small voice. The nervousness in her voice made Harry's heart beat wildly.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked and Ginny nodded unable to even let a breath escape her mouth. Harry leaned in and she closed her eyes knowing what was about to happen...

Harry kissed her on her forehead tenderly.

She breathed a sigh of relief, if he had kissed her and she had passed out, it would have made for an awkward situation. Instead she leaned in and fell into his arms. Harry laid back so that she could laid her head on his chest. He smoothed her long hair.

"If I kiss you, I want it to be right and for the right reasons," He said. Now was not right time, it was still an unsettling hour. A crash of thunder sounded and the sounds of small footsteps running down the stairs caught their ears.

Molly came in quietly into the room, her long white nightgown swaying on the floor. Without a word, Ginny opened her arms and Molly went eagerly. The little girl laid in her arms and Harry looked down at the two women laying on him. Ginny caressed the little girl's head to help her sleep. Molly's eyes closed slowly and Ginny looked up to see Harry smiling at her.

It felt so right.

"Goodnight Daddy," Molly whispered and drifted to sleep. Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Good night Mum." Ginny couldn't help but kiss the little girl in return.

000000000000

Hermione examined the paper closely, the next evening. While she didn't know why, something about the paper compelled her. She had looked up the phrase in her dictionary to make sure what they were trying to say wasn't some sort of trap. The only thing they needed was the unfertilized dragon egg. Those were hard to come by so Dumbledore apparated to Romania to enlist the help of Charlie Weasley.

The door opened to Ginny's room and her boyfriend walked in quietly. He respected her need for quietness whenever she was examining things or studying. Hermione put the parchment down and smiled at him. Ron joined her in the bed and kissed her tenderly. How she loved to feel his lips against hers. It was too hard to explain the feeling she had with him. She came from a family where feelings were not always said or expressed. Almost stereotypical British.

"I don't know why but something about this paper seems strange to me," She said after they pulled away from one another. "It might be the texture or something. Maybe it's made from some different sort of cloth."

"Let me see," Ron said and he took the paper. She leaned against taking his scent. Cologne and sweat, quite intoxicating if you're in love with the person you're smelling. "You know Ginny said that I must be thrilled to be marrying." He was holding the paper at different angles to the light and somewhat avoiding her eyes. "I was wondering if that was what I was really feeling."

"Well, is it?" Hermione asked trying to not sound hurt. "I mean it's not like this whole future thing can't be changed Ron. I mean we could still be part of the Alliance but not be together!" She knew that she was going to start rambling. "You're not obligated to love me and if you found someone else I would totally understand! But I'll tell you, she probably won't be as understanding as I am or as close to your family or so willing to do anything you want or change her whole life for you and she sure as HELL WON'T BE AS SMART AS ME—"

"—And I was thinking..." He continued not even aware that she had gone off on him and was now red as a beet. "That I'm in love with you and if you were my wife, I would get to be thrilled about being your husband for the rest of my life" Ron continued his examination still not meeting her blazing eyes. "So, Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione snatched the paper from him and suddenly took a candle from the Ginny's bedside table. She held it close to singe the paper and the smell of smoke filled the room. The paper didn't burn but a message in dark cursive rose to the surface of the paper:

_ Betrayal in the Alliance_

_ --H and R Weasley_

"It's someone connected to the Alliance," Hermione said in disbelief. "But who?"

"That means that there people still in danger," Ron said. "Including us."

Hermione gathered her things. She had to owl Dumbledore and tell him to hurry. If they didn't get there soon someone else could get hurt. It was all starting to fit, Neville was also attacked and any one of them could be next. There was someone in the Alliance who was hurting people. She knew that there were the actual members but there were also those who worked for the Alliance in Grimmaud Place and others from all the different continents.

It could be anyone.

"I've got to tell Harry and Ginny," She said and rushed out the door. Ron sat there in disbelief when Hermione rushed back in and tackled him. Laying on the top of him, she kissed him passionately. "Yes, I'll marry you."

And with that Hermione left the room, grinning at the look on Ron's face.

0000000000

Hermione never had a chance to tell them, for as she went downstairs, the sound of flapping wings came from the kitchen. She entered to see Harry and Ginny untying a box connected to the brown owl who was incessantly pecking at the two so she could be on her way.

It was from Dumbledore and inside as she guess was the dragon egg. It was the size of Molly's head with a cream color and light brown spots speckled on it.

"Well this is it," Harry said and looked at them. "When do we leave?"

Molly said nothing and her eyes shone with the anticipation of returning home. Ginny took her in her arms and they smiled at one another. She understood that the little girl missed her home and her family. Ginny remained quiet and deliberated on what Hermione was asking. Ron came down the stairs and joined the group who were all standing like statues and thinking about what they were getting into.

"What's going on?" He asked grabbing an apple from a nearby bowl and taking a bite.

"We're leaving," Hermione replied. "Tomorrow"

0000000000000

"What does one pack to the future?" Ginny asked herself. She supposed that she could always buy things but she felt that she needed some kind of normalcy in her life. Clothes that she knew and felt comfortable in were nice and normal. She didn't want to go around wearing her future self's clothes. She looked at the clothes that was laid out in her small luggage.

This was normal.

Sweater.

Normal.

Socks.

Normal.

Underwear.

Normal and definitely needed.

"You should see Hermione's bag," Harry said as he entered the room. "Nothing but books." She laughed and he began folding her things. "Molly will be up after she's finished with her sandwich." It was weird; it was like they were already married. Folding the laundry and making their little girl sandwiches for lunch. How very domestic of them.

"She could at least brought some underwear," She said in return.

"I'm sure Ron won't mind," Harry said. Ginny's face turned red and she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Please don't talk about anything that has to do with my brother, Hermione and underwear," Ginny told him. Molly entered and Harry sat down to pull her on his lap. "You draw that?" They looked at the piece of paper, stick figures with smiling faces. Molly nodded proudly. They kept forgetting that Molly was only seven years old because she acted like a forty old woman, she had her grandmother's stern yet loving nature.

"For my mum," She said to them and Harry wrapped his arms around her. Loving Molly was just as easy as loving Gi—

"We're ready,"Hermione said and Ginny zipped her bag up. They walked down the stairs and saw that Ron was waiting for them by the fireplace. They had all told Molly and Arthur that they were going to the Grangers for a week. They were pretty sure that Molly would have a fit if she knew they were crossing the time barrier. "Go ahead Ron, start the fire."

Ron took his wand and flicked it to the tall fireplace. Flames shot out and blazing fire sent a rush of heat to their faces. Hermione opened the piece of parchment while Harry held the egg.

"The spell was made specifically for us,"Hermoine began and the fire was reflected in her eyes. "Each of us must touch the egg with the tip of our wand and say 'Tempo Inverto'". She handed it to Ron.

"Tempo Inverto," He said nervously and touched it with the tip of his wand. The egg lit up and then faded.

"Tempo Inverto," Hermoine said and repeated the action.

"Tempo Inverto," Ginny said and touched the egg with her wand.

"Tempo Inverto," Harry said and after finishing handed the egg to Molly. "You're too young to have a wand, aren't you?" He wasn't sure how wand-holding laws were in the future.

"Don't worry," Molly said and she grasped the egg with both hands. "Tempo Inverto."

The egg lit up to their surprise.

"You know wandless magic?" Harry asked in surprise and she nodded as if it were nothing.

"Go ahead Moll, throw it in" Ginny said and the girl threw it. As it hit the fire, it burst and a dark ring appeared in the middle of the fire. It grew wider as to accommodate their sizes.

They stared in awe and fear. Harry was reminded of the portkey that had brought him to Voldemort in his fourth year. What if it was a trick?

"Who's going in first?" Ron asked nervously.

No one made a move. Hermoine after a quiet moment let out an exasperated sigh and then threw her bag into the fire hastily.

"If there is anyone evil there, then they've just caught a faceful of my books," Hermoine said and she took Ron's hand. Molly took both Harry and Ginny's hands and they all gathered in front of the portal. Hermoine and Ron entered first and disappeared.

Ginny looked at Harry and he nodded. Together they entered the realms of time. Ginny closed her eyes and she could feel Molly's hand gripping her tightly. A rush of air was dancing around her and yet she wasn't cold.

It seemed like an eternity.

They landed with a THUMP.

"Oy! Did you have to throw in the bag of books _first_?" An irritated voice asked them.

She opened her eyes.

They had landed.

Oooooo

Thank you for all comments! It might take me a few days to get the next chapter out! I have a few things for school due and the next chapter requires much attention! I promise it will be worth the wait!


	4. Chapter Three: Why Can't I?

Thank you for your patience with me! So here it is, the next chapter to this ever complicating story!

Thank you for all your wonderful comments!

All characters except for the unfamiliar ones belong to J.K.Rowling

If you'd like to know when I update, please put me on your "AUTHOR ALERT", it will update you right away.

_The problem is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you..._

_ -Liz Phair (Why Can't I?)_

Timeline (Chapter Three)

By JLaLa

The voice belonged a young man, he pulled up Hermione and Ron who were laying disheveled on the ground and then Harry and Ginny. Molly, who seemed to be the only one that landed smoothly, was waiting for them to gather themselves.

"Molly, you could've shown them how to land better," The young man reprimanded her but with a grin. Ginny gave him a closer look. He was tall and tanned, with jet-black hair and brown eyes. Molly threw her arms around him and he spun her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Al!" She said and when he placed her down, Molly led him to Ginny and Harry. "This is Ginny and Harry." His eyes flicked with emotion for a moment and he nodded at them. "This is Hermione and Ron." He smiled at them.

"Uncle Ron was right, her hair less bushy now," He said jokingly and Ron tried to stifle his laugh. Hermione scowled at the two men. Suddenly another man came rushing in, the distinctive red hair catching their eyes.

"Oy! Aunt Hermione is on a rampage! She caught me rushing over and she demanded to know why I wasn't here yet. Then she goes on and on about how someone as smart as me could be so disorganized—"The man was a little shorter then the dark haired man and wore a pair of jeans and a T-shirt while Al wore a mahogany robe.

"Honestly, Evan, if your head was connected to the thick head of yours then it would be rolling down Diagon Alley." In walked a much-older Hermione and Ron Weasley in tow. Harry and the others were speechless at they scene that played before them.

The Future Hermione was tall and long-legged wearing a pinstripe suit. Her hair was pulled back so her delicate features were displayed. Ron's mouth dropped open. He was married to HER?! She looked like a model! However, her features were marred by the frown on her face. Her husband, the future Ron, was even taller than she was. However, sports had bulked him up from the lanky figure his current self had.

Hermione stopped to lock eyes with her teenage self. She continued to look at her younger self and realized how much time had passed. How smooth her face had been and now at forty-one, she could just imagine how many frownlines she had.

"Oh dear, I never thought this would ever happen," The Future Hermione said and suddenly gathered the young girl in her arms. Everyone watched the scene between the two Hermiones. "I'm so glad to see you." They laughed at one another and the elder Hermione walked to Ginny and Harry. "Welcome." Her eyes filled with tears and took their hands. "We need you all."

"Darling, I think that they might need to rest," Ron said and took his wife in his arms. "It's been a hard few weeks for us. I think it's time to take them to Grimmaud."

"I've really bulked up," The younger Ron remarked to his older self.

"Got it from running from the wife," Ron replied with a laugh. Both Hermoines hit him with the same angry look.

"Al, help your mother with her bag," Hermoine said and the young man picked up _Ginny's_ bag.

"Wait! There are more of them!" Harry said suddenly speaking and everyone turned to Molly.

"I meant to tell them," She said feebly. Her brother sighed and held out a hand to Harry.

"My name is Albus. Albus Potter," The man said. "But you could call me Al."

"Al is your eldest," The other young man said. "I'm your other son, Evan." Evan gathered his mother in his arms. Ginny was in disbelief. She had three children. Harry was looking at her in shock.

_They_ had three children.

00000000000000000000

Evan drove them in his car. Harry rode in front with him and he marveled how much the Muggle world and wizarding world were coming together. Cars were prevalent in Diagon Alley and there was even a shop selling televisions as well as other electrical items.

"Al, how old are you?" Ginny asked her son suddenly.

"Twenty-one," He answered her. "You were a bit young when you had me but you said you never regretted it." She took his hand.

"I don't," She replied with a smile. Ginny did the calculations. She had been nineteen when she had her first baby and Harry had been twenty. Ginny frowned to herself. "We were married _first_, weren't we?" Maybe that's why they had gotten married. Ginny had been preggers.

"I was a honeymoon baby," He replied with a smile. "And once you got started you didn't stop." Harry looked at Ginny from the rearview mirror. He couldn't believe how well she was taking this and he admired her for it. Her bravery and the way she had taken to their children, it was what made him care for her even more. "Molly was the surprise, everyone had thought you and Dad were finished. Once someone mentioned that you two were finished, you were pregnant again."

"If Molly was the surprise, then what was I?" Evan asked with a jovial grin on his face. It was apparent that both Evan and Al were complete opposites. Al was serious but dependable while Evan was the more fun-loving but not very trust-worthy one. Harry couldn't help but be happy with the kind of men they became. All and all, both of them were good men who took care of Molly.

"You were the mistake," Al said with laughter in his voice.

"Mum, I'm an Auror as well as lawyer in the Muggle world. Graduated High School at fifteen and out of college at eighteen. A son to be proud of," Evan said as he drove. "Old Al is just good if you need someone to boss people around."

"So Dad, are you and Mum dating yet?" Al asked and Ginny blushed bright red.

"No," Harry said and turned to look at her. "She's still dating around."

"Oh, yes Mr. Different-Girl-Every-Week" Ginny was referring to Harry's sixth year when he had spent their weekly trip to Hogsmeade with a different girl. "Might I remind you of a Miss Hannah Abbot or Parvatil Patil or _Cho Chang_?!"

"You went out with Aunt Cho?!" Evan said. "Good choice Pops."

"Ginny might I remind you of the time you went out with Dean Thomas?" He said back to her.

"That was nothing," Ginny said.

"And neither were Hannah or Parvati or even Cho," He answered back and turned back to her. "Not a single one of them was special." Harry looked at her and she lowered herself in her seat.

Evan parked the car in front of Grimmauld Place and they saw that the place had been renovated. It was newly painted and the windows were changed. The door opened and the Hermiones stepped out.

"Come in," The elder Hermione said and ushered them into the house. Inside they gasped at how wonderful the place looked. It wasn't dusty and dirty anymore but was also newly painted inside also, the carpets clean. Amazingly, the painted portrait of Mrs. Black was gone and Ginny marveled at how the place had changed. She looked at the computer in the den and television in the back room. "Your rooms are upstairs."

"The place is amazing," Harry said and took Ginny's hand. "Let's go up." Al and Evan watched them go up hand and hand.

"It's kind of nice watching them just starting to fall in love," Evan said to his brother.

"Yeah, it's always nice to see the beginning of things," Al said sadly.

000000000000000000

Ginny started unpacking her things when the elder Ron came in. She smiled at him and he sat down at a nearby chair. She looked at him seeing the young boy she once played hide and seek with. He would always be the same Ron to her. Lovable, brave-hearted Ron.

"I remember when you and Harry told me you were getting married," He said to her. "I punched him in the face, you know."

"That must have scared him," She replied with a laugh.

"No, he said it would hurt him much more if he couldn't be with you," Ron said and he put his head in his hands. "Ginny, you need to know something—"Someone knocked on the door.

It was Harry.

"I was just going to ask if Ginny if she was hungry," Harry said. "Is everything alright?" He saw the look on Ron's face.

"Come in," He said seriously. "It concerns you too." Harry sat down on Ginny's bed. "Well, I was just telling her about your engagement"

"He punches you in the face, by the way," Ginny informed Harry.

"I'll watch out for that," Harry said.

"Anyway, when you got married, you had two weddings," Ron told them. "Your first one was a Muggle wedding, it was a big event. We were just beginning to bring the Muggle world into our world. They were most fascinated by both of you. Your wedding was watched around the world. It was a bigger turnout than Princess Diana's wedding outside the church." He looked at Ginny with sad eyes. "You were a beautiful bride, Ginny. Your picture was on every paper"

"It sounds like it was a great day," Harry said. He could imagine Ginny as a beautiful bride. To him, she was beautiful right now in her jeans and sweater.

"It was," Ron continued. "The other wedding was a wizard bonding ceremony but different from usual bonds. Only the most devoted couples take it and it is so sacred that only the officiator and the couple are allowed to be there. You both decided that you wanted to do it at Hogwarts. We waited for you to come back for three days and when you came back, both of you were so happy. You never knew, that all of this would happen..."

"Ron, what did we do?" She asked him in tears at the sound of his voice.

"You had a soul bond put in place," He answered. "But your powers together are so strong that your bond connects in every single way. Mind, soul and body."

"And Ginny's in a coma," Harry said putting the pieces together. "No one knows if she going to be okay."

"And now so are you," Ron answered in sadness. "You call me two days ago and told me everything that happened during the ceremony. You were already sick from the effect it was having on Ginny. Before I left, you were walking me to the door and you collapsed. I apparated you to St. Mungo's, and now that's where you are. In a bed, next to Ginny."

Ginny was crying. That meant that now both her and Harry were sick. Both of them could die and Molly would lose her parents just like Harry had at such a young age. If her elder self died then so would Harry's, it was all because of that idiotic bond. Suddenly, she was angry.

"Why would we do something so stupid?!" She said and stood up. "What if one of us got into an accident when we younger and died? Then the other one would die and the children would have been orphans."

"Gin, you know me and Hermione would take the kids," Ron reasoned. "You two were and still are madly in love with one another. Mum and Dad had done the same thing and you wanted to follow in their footsteps."

"Can we see them?" Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Ginny asked through her tears.

"I want to go see us," He said to Ron. "Take us to their room." Harry's eyes were blazing. He could not believe that they had been so reckless. Reckless enough to disregard their family and each other, how idiotic they were as young married people.

"Okay, if that's what you want then I'll take you," Ron said.

"Then you better be taking us too" The young Hermione and Ron were at the doorway.

"Tomorrow," Ron said. "We will go tomorrow."

0000000000000

They entered St. Mungo's, the next day, Harry and Ginny, along with their children and the Rons and Hermiones. Molly held both of their hands tightly as they led her to top floor. A guard waited for them outside of the room. Hermione and Ron held out their badges and the guard opened the door.

Ginny was nervous. She looked at Al who looked even more somber then usual, Evan was no longer wearing his happy grin but was looking serious as they entered. Molly trembled in fear and Harry gripped her hand tightly. They walked in and Harry was surprised to see that four people were already waiting for them.

It was the rest of the Alliance.

"Harry! How are you?" Cho said and hugged him. Harry blushed at the beautiful woman holding him. Cho had grown to be a beautiful, exotic woman. Her skin had tanned a bit, and she was a little bit taller than him but the same lovely girl he gone out with in Hogwarts. "I can't believe you're here!" She smiled and then turned to Ginny who was wearing a look of distaste at Cho's show affection to Harry. However, Cho gathered her in her arms. "I'm so glad to see you also. I've been so worried." She saw the look on Ginny's face and laughed. "You still don't like me, do you?"

"Ginny, you and Cho are really good friends now," Luna Lovegood said. Her hair was twisted in intricated bun. She wore a colorful robe and around her neck was an amulet made of turquoise. "Welcome, my friend." She hugged her with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm seeing all of you," Harry said. Neville walked over to him and Harry gasped at the changed in Neville. Broad-shoulder and tall, Neville wore a look of confidence on his face but wore a friendly grin reminiscent of the young Neville.

"Believe it mate," Neville said. "Good to see you all."

"I don't think this is weird at all," The younger Ron said. "The weird thing is that Draco Malfoy is in the room and not sneering at us." Draco Malfoy stood in the corner, arms crossed with his trademark smug grin.

"Very funny Weasley," He replied but in a friendly tone. He walked over to the younger Ron and Hermione. "Hello Ron." He shook his hand and even gave a one arm hug to Hermione. "Hello Hermione."

"No more Mudblood?" She said and her eyes misted. It meant so much to her that he had not called her that despicable name.

"That word doesn't exist anymore," He replied. "I'm sorry for ever saying it." She smiled through her tears. "No more of this mushy stuff. Mrs.Weasley, may I see you outside?" The older Hermione stepped outside with him followed by the suspicious eyes of her husband.

Ginny finally turned her attention to the people in the hospital beds. She walked over to Harry's bed and looked at the man. He still looked the same after all these years. His hair had only a few wisps of gray and he had a slight moustache coming in. He looked muscular but what scared her was that his skin had a gray pallor to it. Like he was dead. She put her hand on his.

"Oh Harry..." She said as her voice wavered.

"Mummy..." Molly was at Ginny's bedside. "Mummy, wake up. It's me Molly!" The little girl burst into tears and Evan took her in his arms. "Leave ME ALONE!" She pushed him aside and walked out the door. Ginny met Evan's eyes and he nodded understandingly. He went to look for Molly.

Harry looked at the older Ginny. She looked like Sleeping Beauty. Her hair was spread against the pillow and her face held a calm look. Ginny had become a beautiful woman and he saw the reason his older self had been so quick to make her his wife. The younger Ginny came to him and she looked down at her older self. They took each others hand and silently comforted one another.

"There are too many people in here." A woman in a white Healer robes entered and look annoyed at the numerous amount of people. Harry looked at her nametag: P-Malfoy. She must be Malfoy's daughter. She was a very pretty woman, with black hair and green eyes. "I'm afraid some of you will have to leave." Cho, Neville, and Luna got up and bid their goodbyes. They would come to the Headquarters later.

"Healer Malfoy, you're Draco's daughter, right?" Harry asked and she looked at him curiously.

"You could say that," She replied and check Ginny's pulse and then walked over to Harry's side to do the same. "I'm Jamie, by the way." She gave him a warm smile and then greeted Ginny. "Where's Molly?"

"She got a bit upset," Al said and looked at the girl. They seemed to be communicating silently with one another. Perhaps, they were having some sort of romance. "Evan's gone to find her." Draco entered with the elder Hermione who was wearing a small smile.

"Hello Dad," Jamie said and kissed Malfoy on the cheek.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Harry said.

"I don't, I have a son," He said and Ginny gave him a quizzical look. "_You_ have a daughter."

"Yeah Molly," Harry responded. Suddenly Ginny knew where this was going.

"Yeah...and Jaime," Draco said. "She's your daughter."

"Why are you all not telling us about our kids?" Ginny asked suddenly but she was grinning.

"Well, we had all assumed that Molly would tell you everything," The older Ron said.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said suddenly. She showed them her badge and suddenly the P-Malfoy became Jamie Potter-Malfoy. "I am your daughter, I was born after Al."

Ginny walked up to her and took her hand. They looked at one another for a moment. "Are you angry with me, Mum?"

Ginny gathered her in a hug. They were the same height and so Jamie leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder as they embraced. Four children. They had four wonderful children.

"You married a Malfoy?!" Harry said in a huff. "Of all the boys in the world, you had to marry a MALFOY?!"

"And what is wrong with my son, Potter?" Draco said suddenly. "My Samuel is a good man and he loves your daughter."

"It's a surprise, that's all," Ginny said to him trying to calm the situation down. "If they're happy then that's all that matters."

"Not only are we friends with Malfoy, we're related to him too" Ron said. "Who would've thought?"

"Not me," Hermione replied.

"Before you say anything Dad, I'm not dating a Malfoy," Al said. "But I am dating an American girl."

"And you?!" Harry said turning to Evan who a returned without Molly. "You're not dating Malfoy's daughter, are you?!"

"No," Evan replied.

"Thank God," Harry said in relief. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Draco doesn't have a daughter," Evan responded. "And I'm gay."

000000000000000000

Hermione awoke to her the sounds of muffled yelling. The moonlight shone through her window and she looked at her watch to see that it was one in the morning.

Removing herself from the covers, she wrapped her robe around herself and walked to the wall listening the voices.

It was her older self and Ron, they were fighting.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT THIS!" Hermione yelled, it sounded like she was crying.

"I think I have the RIGHT to get angry about this!" Her husband responded. "You prancing around town with Draco, having coffee with him and going to his office! "

"So I can't talk to anyone?" Hermione said. "My whole world revolves around you? I don't think so Ron. I spend of my time waiting for you. Waiting for you to come back from another Quidditch game or tournament?"

The younger Hermione leaned against the wall and continued to listen to the arguing.

"So what do you want, Ron?" Hermione yelled. "Do you want a divorce?"

There was a moment of silence.

"No," Ron said after a moment. "I love you and I will always love you. But obviously I'm not giving what you need."

Hermione heard the door slam and the sobs of her older self. She hated to hear people cry. Walking out of her room, she knocked on the door and when she got no response she opened the door. Her older self was dressed in white satin dressing gown, her curly hair fell softly on her shoulders. She looked lovely except that her face was blotched tears.

"I'm sorry," The younger Hermione said. "I woke up and heard the yelling. Are okay?" Her older self wiped her eyes and put on a robe that was laying nearby.

"Were we horribly loud?" She asked and saw the look on her younger self. "We don't usually fight like this. It's just been lately...I don't know. Why did I fall in love with such a hot-headed man?!" The woman burst into another set of tears.

"Because with that temper comes a passion. Passionate love for you," The young girl responded. "Ron was always the crazy overreactor and you were always the calm one." Hermione sat next to her older self. "What is going on with you two?"

"Nothing, I love him just as much as the day I married him," Hermione said. "But lately there has been something that's come between us."

"What?" Perhaps she was with Draco. "Are you cheating?"

"No," Hermione responded vehemently. "I was infertile. Me and Ron have been trying for years to have a baby."

"So Draco's been helping you," Younger Hermione said.

"He's been reconstructing my whole reproductive system," She explained. "It's experimental and we weren't sure if it would work. At the hospital, Draco told me that the treatment has been working, I'm almost seventy-five percent restored."

"Why didn't you just tell Ron?"

"Because he was blaming himself," Hermione said. "But I knew it was me and I was ashamed to tell him."

"Fair enough," The young girl said. "Do you want me to keep you company?"

"Sure," The older Hermione said with a laughed. "It's been awhile since I've had a sleepover."

000000000000000

While the two Hermione were having their sleepover, another person was having a hard time sleeping. Harry opened his eyes and looked over to where Ron was snoring. It had been a hell of a day. Four children, he was in a coma and Malfoy was related to him. Ginny had taken it with good grace and as much of a smile as she could muster.

When he saw himself laying in that bed, he felt his heart drop but then Ginny took his hand and he knew that it would be okay in the end. Was he falling for her? Harry wasn't denying that his pulse raced when she smiled at him or that he adore the way she twirl her red locks around her finger.

Getting up, he pulled on a sweater and went downstairs for a glass of milk. Quietly, he went into the kitchen, poured a glass and sipped silently. His attention suddenly shifted to the sound of voices in the living room. Walking into the hallway, he saw the dull light of the television filling the living room. Harry moved closer on saw the familiar long red hair woman sitting on the couch.

On the television was wedding procession. He realized that she was watching their wedding. Walking down the aisle, Mrs. Weasley was being escorted by Charlie. She wore a cream dress and matching hat. She was weeping openly and when she got to her seat she saw Harry dressed in his black tuxedo and began to cry into her handkerchief.

The bridesmaids followed: Cho, Luna, Angelina; they were all dressed in beige, silk, knee-length gowns and carrying bouquets of lilies and irises. The camera turned to Harry, Ron, Neville and surprisingly Draco. All dress to the nine, and Harry was grinning nervously.

Hermione followed as the maid of honor. Her dress was the same as the other girls except that it was floor length, the back of the dress dragged gracefully on the floor. Hermione was beaming and she flashed a smile at Ron.

The Wedding March began and from the back of the church approached Ginny and Arthur Weasley. Arthur, in his tuxedo, held his daughter's arm with steadfast pride and adoration. Next to him, the bride who was a vision in white, Ginny's dress was strapless and the skirt spread out only slightly with tiny beads sewn in bottom of the dress, the train was held by a little girl with red hair and sweet yet mischievous smile. It must have been one of the twin's daughters. A veil covered her beautiful face and he felt his heart beat faster as she approached the alter.

It was like he was relieving the moment.

Her father stopped to lift up her veil; he kissed her cheek and looked into her shining eyes. Her long hair fell in loose curls down her back and around her neck was a pearl necklace.

The couple locked eyes and Harry took her hand. They headed up a pair of steps and knelt as they were blessed. Then stood up once again and the music stopped. The old priest who looked like he could've been Dumbledore's twin addressed the community. He finished his address and began to address the couple.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."

Harry looked at Ginny and from he stood he saw the tears had began to fall.

She looked so sad. The priest had continued his sermon.

"Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficult and fear assail your relationship - as they threaten all relationships at one time or another - remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

"Ginerva," Harry began and she could hear the tenderness in his voice. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped the simple gold ring on her finger.

Ginny could not stop the tears from falling anymore. She put her hands to her mouth to smother her sobs. It was so complicated. This tape showed her the possibilities of what her life could be.

And yet she was unsure of everything in her life.

Harry wanted to say something but for some reason he just couldn't breathe.

So he went upstairs and proceeded to have a sleepless night.

000000000

Ginny awoke with the sound of someone rushing into her room. Harry hastily opened the curtain letting in the bright afternoon sunlight. She had been up until four and finally dragged herself to her room.

"Get dressed," Harry said firmly.

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat up. Harry looked at her and she saw the intensity in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving," He replied.

0oooooo

So how is it so far? Please keep reviewing! This is my longest chapter and I hope it quench your thirst! Just to clear up on ages for the Potter Clan:

Albus "Al" Potter-21

Jamie Malfoy-Potter-20

Evan Potter-19

Molly Potter-7

You can probably see some of the connections with the names. Jaime, for example, is derived from James (Harry's father of course). Evan is from Lily's maiden name Evans.

Next Chapter: Harry and Ginny's trip, more investigation on the strange happenings in the Alliance with the Hermiones and Ron. Also more about Cho, Neville, Draco and Luna. Also, Ja


	5. Chapter Four: White Houses

Once again, my deepest thanks for your encouragement! It means the world to me!

Keep reviewing with your comments!

Harry Potter and Company belong to J.K. Rowling (except Molly, Jamie, Evan, and Al)

This chapter contains an adult matter, do not worry, it will be done in a tasteful PG-13 matter! I just wanted to warn you.

_It's alright_

_And I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold on to your secrets... in white houses_

_Love, or something ignites in my veins _

_And I pray it never fades... in white houses _

_-Vanessa Carlton ("White Houses")_

Timeline (Chapter Four)

By JLaLa

Hermione and the elder Ron walked around the rumble of the North American Alliance Post, located in the Washington D.C., it was half an hour away from the White House. Only part of the building had blown off, the part that contained Neville's office. It was obvious that whoever it was wanted Neville.

"They didn't find anything?" Hermione asked the elder Ron who had come along with them.

"Not a damn thing," He answered back and she couldn't help but feel the warmth spread to her cheeks. The older Ron was very handsome, and his voice was deep radiating his masculinity.

"Don't curse," Hermione reprimanded. "Does security have any ideas on how someone could plant a bomb in a highly guarded building?"

"No," He answered. "No one can apparate or floo into the building without ending up in the security department. This is how we suspected that someone in the Alliance is involved. The other piece of evidence is this." He held a pin that was shaped as a crest. Hermione examined it carefully. Ron watched the young girl and thought about the woman who wasn't taking his phone calls. "You look so much like her."

"Well, I am her," She said to him. "Except younger." They sat down on a nearby bench. "You can't get into an Alliance building without a pin, right?" He nodded. "Why don't you check if there was anyone trying to get into their post without a pin?"

"That could take weeks," Ron reasoned. "We may not have that long."

"But if there's a person in the Alliance whose up to this, he or she will get sloppy," Hermione responded. "I mean, the person has already gotten sloppy dropping this."

0000000000000

Ginny looked out the window of the convertible, and at the long stretch of beach that they were driving by. After she had dressed in a pair of khaki pants and white top, he had hastily brought her to the car. Al and Molly waved goodbye and she saw her eldest son give Harry a conspicuous wink. They reached the England extension of the Wizarding Network which was actually a tunnel that would take them to any destination they desire. Harry whispered to the guard and the guard allowed them to enter without hesitation.

And here they were driving along the ocean. The sky was overcast but it was still warm. She felt calm and almost like she knew this place. The white sandy dunes and the sound of waves called out to her. Ginny closed her eyes and let herself fall into the magic the place was casting over her.

Harry looked at Ginny and saw that she had her eyes closed but was smiling contently. She looked beautiful and natural. Her long, cinnamon hair flying in the wind and her face with no makeup, she looked like Mother Earth. He remembered her anguished look as she watched their wedding and realized that Ginny was carrying a huge stress on her shoulders. Four lives depended on her falling in love with him. The children were brilliant in their own individual ways and would make any parent proud. Al, with his strength and loyal nature; Evan with his wit and charisma; Jamie, with her kindness and compassionate nature, and Molly whose greatness was yet to be known, they all depended on her to give them life.

Ginny opened her eyes to see that they approached a white bungalow nestled right on the beach. Harry parked the car and she stepped out in front of the house. It was a one story house with huge windows and was painted a pure white. It was absolutely lovely.

"Let's go in," Harry said and held out a hand for her to take. She smiled and took his hand as he excitedly rushed her to the front door. Taking out a key, he opened the door and led her into a dark room. Ginny walked into what was probably a living room. All the furniture was covered with white sheets to keep the dust away and fireplace stood on the farthest wall.

"Harry, where are we?" She asked and Ginny realized that they were still holding hands. She separated from him to look around.

"This was our first house," He said leaning against a wall and watching her intently. She turned to him and saw that his eyes held an unexplainable look. Ginny continued to look around and underneath sheets. "It's where I propose, and Al was even born here. We lived here until he was five."

"Oh," She replied, words were not needed at the moment. Ginny was looking at her future's past if that made any sense at all. "You propose to me, here?"

"Al told me the story," He told her. "We took a trip up here after you had graduated from Hogwarts and you fell in love with the house. I bought it a week later and took you here."

Ginny was looking at the pictures on the fireplace mantle. One was of her and Harry on their wedding day. She was leaning against him and looking into his eyes as he did the same. Another was of Al; it looked like he was about five and wearing a private school uniform, looking serious as usual. The picture next to it was of Evan, in Quidditch Robes reaching out for the Golden Snitch and it looked like he was about ten. Jamie, in her picture, was wearing a white gown and her hair was pulled up elegantly. She looked like she was attending a debutante ball. The last one was of the whole family. Ginny was sitting up in a hospital bed holding a bundle which was Molly; crowded around her was Al, Evan, Jamie and of course, Harry who had an arm around her.

"You were even more enthralled by the inside of the house," Harry continued. "Then I said to you, 'I bought it so you should probably marry me.'"

"That's very romantic," She said to him and was aware that he stood next to her. "Harry, why did you bring me here?"

"I saw you crying last night," He said and looked down. "I'm sorry I spied on you but I'm glad I did. You don't have to hide how you feel about this and especially to me. We're in this together."

"I don't know if that is what I want us to be," Ginny whispered and looked away. "But the kids need me. I already feel like they're mine."

"I didn't bring you here on false pretenses," Harry answered back. "I brought you here because you needed it. We've been tiptoeing around one another about all of this and I want you to tell the truth about everything." He turned to her and looked into her eyes. "I promise whatever happens here will stay in this little white house."

"Okay," Ginny said with tears in her eyes. The weight seemed to be lifting off her shoulders. "Everything stays in this little white house."

0000000000000000

"The Marauder Alliance will now come to order," Hermione stood up. The attic of Grimmauld had been expanded into a large meeting and the annual meeting had begun. The room was painted burgundy with a matching carpet. A large fireplace stood at the other end of the room and was currently holding a blazing fire. A large round table sat in the center with eight chairs, all dark redwood with burgundy cushions.

Each member sat at their designated chair. Hermione and Ron sat at each side of the two lone chairs followed by Draco and Cho on Ron's side and Neville and Luna on Hermione's side. The younger Hermione and Ron sat outside of the circle along with Jamie who had brought her husband Sam. Al and Evan sat on a couch opposite them with Molly in the middle of them.

"As you know Harry and Ginny cannot be here with us," Hermione said with a waver in her voice. "So I will heading the meeting." She took a breath and locked eyes with her husband. They hadn't spoken in two days. "Any news on who the pin belongs to?" Her younger self stood up.

"As of now, both North America and Europe have been cleared," The younger Hermione said. "Antarctica has been cleared due to the fact that its inhabitants are not able to leave their refuge without clearance. Australia, South America, Asia and Africa are still awaiting their results."

"I think this is silly," Cho said. "Someone could've have planted the pin or dropped it." She tossed her long hair and Draco looked admirably at her beauty. "I just don't think we should go around accusing Alliance members."

"The strange thing about it is that an Alliance pin will find its owner," Neville informed them. "It will usually appear in the owner's pocket or at their home. This one didn't."

"Perhaps the owner didn't want it to find him or her," Draco said. "On the other hand, they couldn't have cast a spell unless he or she is really powerful. We cast a Summoning Charm on it that was so strong that if the owner is dead it will appear on the corpse." The group was silent for awhile. "What I'm trying to say is that whoever did this knows their stuff and could very well be as powerful as the eight of us combined."

"This is absurd," Luna proclaimed. "We shouldn't be doing this; everyone in the Alliance is loyal to one another."

Cho muttered under her breath and Luna narrowed her eyes.

"Do you have a problem?" Luna asked edginess in her voice.

"I just think it's a little suspicious that Africa just happens to be having a political uprising at the moment that all this has happened," Cho said defiantly. Luna stood up and though she was a very petite woman she could be a very formidable person. But Cho was never one to back out. "Perhaps you're afraid that one of those tribes that doesn't believe in wizard medicine is angry and it would look horrible on your part for that to happen, wouldn't it?"

"If it was anyone from Africa, I wouldn't let it beat me down like you might," Luna shot back.

"How dare you accuse me?" Cho said and tears sprang to her eyes. "I tried so hard to keep everything in my post peaceful. I took up agreements with different groups so that people could travel safely through the country. The South American people have been very diplomatic and I, in turn, haven't done anything to invade the country or change their culture. I'm not trying to start a bloody imperialism."

"Why are you two fighting?" The older Ron said and his voice boomed around the room. "We have to be a team and take care of one another. Harry and Ginny aren't here to pacify your childish behavior but I am."

Everyone sat in their seats silent. Molly looked at her brothers, unsure of what was happening. All she knew was that now that her Mum and Dad weren't here, everything had become a mess.

"I'm sorry Luna," Cho said and looked at her with sad eyes. "I guess that I'm just angry about everything." Luna's eyes softened and she reached out a hand to her.

Hermione met her husband's eyes and he saw that they sparkled with admiration. Ron turned away from her; he was still angry and didn't know if he could face her.

"Is this meeting over?" Ron asked, wanting to not meet Hermione's eyes.

Draco looked over to Hermione who was obviously on the brink of tears and met her husband's eyes. The two men stared at one another for a moment.

"Yes, I think it is," Draco answered and swept out of the room.

000000000000

Ginny and Harry walked out of the house and onto the beach. Looking around, she saw that the house was the only one that she could see for miles. Harry said that they were in a private beach on Martha's Vineyard. He had bought the land along with the house so that they could get some privacy.

"I guess after you defeated Voldemort, you wanted to get away from it all," Ginny remarked. "This place must have been heaven on earth."

"You believe in heaven?" He asked her. Ginny looked out at the ocean and her hair danced in the wind.

"Maybe," She replied and turned to him with a grin. "I feel so free here." Ginny ran and suddenly did a cartwheel. "Are you impressed?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at her energetic behavior. Among the sand and surf, she seemed at home and comfortable.

"Very," He agreed. "You have an impressive use of dexterity, Miss Weasley."

"Did I ever tell you that I took up ballet with I was younger?" Ginny said breathlessly. "My mum and I were walking through Muggle London when I was five and I saw the London Ballet Company on television from a shop window. I fell in love and my mum couldn't resist. She used her only savings to get me through my first year of classes. I went until my first year of Hogwarts."

Harry could see why she was a dancer. Ginny had a natural grace about her and her beauty was classic, perfect for the dramatics of ballet.

"Well, I'd like to see this for myself," Harry countered and Ginny stopped in her place. Taking off her shoes, she stretched and then suddenly went _pointe_ and he was amazed at she held her place solidly while standing on the tips of her toes. Ginny closed her eyes and imagined that she was Sleeping Beauty dancing a passionate pas de deux with her Prince.

Harry watched her in amazement and saw the ardor in her movement. When she finished Ginny was breathing hard from her dance, she opened to see Harry staring at her with a strange light in his eyes.

"Did you like it?" She asked. "I hate to think I danced for nothing."

"It was hot," He answered with a soft smile. Suddenly he lifted her over his shoulders and was running for the water. "Perhaps you need to cool off." She screeched as they hit the water. The taste of saltiness rushed into her mouth.

"You wicked boy!" She said but was laughing too hard. They were sitting in the water. Ginny stood up and walked to the shore. "You're so lucky I know a drying spell."

He got up and joined her on the sand.

"There are some old clothes in the house. Most of them are children's clothes but I bet Jamie is the same size as you," Harry said, grinning like mad. Ginny looked at him and it warmed her heart to see him so happy.

"You should smile like that more often," She said. "I see where Evan gets his smile."

"This place does something to me," Harry replied.

"Harry, can we stay overnight?" Ginny asked and their eyes met. She looked down.

"Why not?" He answered after a moment. "You could stay in one of the rooms upstairs and I'll sleep in the living room. I think you need one more day."

"Thank you," Ginny said softly and set off to house.

00000000000000000

"Now Aunt Hermione, you shouldn't let Uncle Ron get to you," Jamie said as she handed her a cup of tea. The woman had gathered in the younger Hermione's room. Cho and Luna had decided to stay overnight. "You know that every time you two get in a fight you just end up snogging in a closet together."

"Jamie, darling, you know that this is much more complicated than any other thing we fought about," Hermione said and gave a small sniffle.

"The difference between you and Ron, however, is that fighting is your way of expressing your feelings for him and vice versa," Cho said and put an arm around her. The younger Hermione didn't think that the women were very close but it seemed that everyone had formed a deep friendship in the Alliance. "Trust me; it's better than fighting out of anger." Cho's eyes filled with tears. "Ron loves you and that's a lot." Hermione saw the pain in her eyes. "Excuse me love, but I've got to freshen up."

She exited the room quickly.

"What's going on with her?" The younger Hermione asked and other women looked at one another.

"Cho's marriage isn't exactly the happiest," Luna explained. "Her husband is a bit of a cad, runs around with other women and never bothers to help Cho with the upbringing of Jane. In fact, it had gotten so bad that Ginny had demanded Cho come live with them." Luna lowered her voice. "You see...he's hit her a few times and that's why Jane is at boarding school. Cho didn't want her to see."

"Oh poor Cho," Hermione answered. Cho reappeared, eyes puffy but with a smile.

"I'm a bit hungry," Cho said. "Let's go have some Muggle food."

"I could really use a Big Mac," Luna said with a strange dreamy expression.

Hermione never thought that word "Big Mac" would ever come from a witch's mouth.

000000000000000000000

The next day was warm but still cloudy in the vineyard. Harry and Ginny had decided on having lunch on the beach. Harry had made turkey sandwiches and they traveled to a nearby market to get some fruit and dessert. The wind was calm and they sat silently on a red and white checkered blanket.

"Harry, tell me a secret about you," Ginny said after a moment. Harry looked at her and she donned a sweet smile on her face. It was nice not to be so alone. He knew that Ron and Hermione would always be there for him but they couldn't understand him like Ginny. Voldemort had an impact on them both and the subject of the Dark Lord was something that really couldn't be shared with just anyone.

Harry and Ginny had spent the night poring over the contents of the basement in their bungalow. They looked at pictures of family trips, graduation days and even Jamie's wedding; Ginny's eyes misted over the fact that Jamie wore her wedding dress. They cooed over the baptismal gowns and looked at old articles announcing news about the Alliance. During that night, they were able to share memories that were yet to happen.

"A secret?" He mused and then looked at her with color filling his cheeks. "I've never been really kissed. I kissed Cho but it was more like a peck and she was crying so I never felt like that was close at all."

"What about all the girls you went to Hogsmeade with?" She asked skeptically. Ginny really couldn't believe that the all powerful Harry Potter never kissed a girl in THAT way.

"A kiss on the cheek," He said. "I just don't think that I was comfortable with any of them." The sky was darkening and Ginny could hear a faint rumble in the sky. Raindrops began to fall and Harry held out his hand. "We'd better get in."

Ginny took his hand as the rain began to fall steadily, wetting them both.

"No," She said and he saw that her hair was already soaking wet. "Stay."

Ginny stood and looked up at the raining sky to let her face get a touch of the cool rain. He got up to join her and Ginny laughed. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yeah, it's wonderful," Harry answered but was looking at her. "So you never told me a secret of yours."

"What would like to know?" She asked not really concentrating.

"Tell me why you never want to talk about Tom," He said and Ginny opened her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She turned away from him nervously and began to head to the house. "I've talk to people..."

"You've talked to Dumbledore and that was right after it happened. You haven't said a word to any of us," He answered as he followed her. Harry could see that she was angry but he wasn't going to let her go. "Stop running away from it!"

"I'm RUNNING AWAY?!" Ginny turned to face him, her eyes blazing with that trademark Weasley anger. "You're the one who has been avoiding feeling anything since Sirius died!"

She had hit a nerve. It was just the eye of the storm.

"I'm sorry if I can't open up about Sirius but at least I am not in denial," Harry shot back. The thunder crashed around them as the rain poured but it didn't seem to matter. He came close to her. "At least I'm not denying what I feel." He had said it into her ear and Ginny felt his warm breath on her.

They drew apart and began walking to the house. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and turned him around.

"I feel empty whenever I think about him," She said. "Like I've lost a part of me that will never come back. I feel like I've been violated." Ginny looked at him with anguished eyes. "I don't think that anyone will ever feel like I do."

"I do," Harry answered softly. "When Sirius died, I thought I wouldn't be able to find hope in anything. I had a chance at a happy family and I lost it again. First, my parents and then, my godfather." Ginny's anger began to subside and as she reached out to him, Harry whipped his arm away. He began to rush down the beach away from her.

"Wait!" She yelled angrily at him and ran to catch up with him. "I'm not letting you run away from me!" He turned to see a soaked Ginny. Pieces of her hair stuck to her face and her white dress clung to her body. She was breathing hard from all the yelling.

What he noticed most of all was the look in her eyes, it was of both sadness yet hope.

They stood there in the rain and let it wash away their sorrows of the past. Staring at one another, they saw the pain that the other person had faced and it seemed like no other words were needed.

Ginny rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pulling his face close to hers, Ginny kissed him.

Harry was confused. He hadn't been expecting it yet he wanted it. So he kissed her back with equal fervor. Harry felt the emptiness in him filling up. Filling with everything that he was feeling for Ginny at that moment, he pulled her away so that he could meet her eyes.

Her own brown eyes were glowing and Harry, feeling impetuous, lifted her up so that he could carry her to the house. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest. He carried her in silence until they reached the door.

"I might never get to carry you over the threshold," He whispered. She opened the door and Harry placed her down. Ginny walked into the living room and sat across from the fireplace. Taking a match on the mantle, she started a fire. Harry sat next to her and their lips met for another kiss.

"Do you want to know a secret?" She asked him after they pulled away.

"Okay"

"I've never been kissed either," Ginny said. "Not like today. Dean and Michael were polite, maybe too polite because I never got anything more then a quick peck on the lips. So technically you're my first real kiss."

"I'm honored," Harry replied and he saw that the fire made Ginny's hair glow even brighter. "Ginny, you know how I feel about you—"

"As I was saying," She said and stood up. Ginny slowly unbuttoned the front of her dress and slipped it off her shoulders. "You were my first kiss." It landed on the floor and she swept it away with her foot. Harry looked up at her and swallowed hard. Ginny sat back down, gave him a soft kiss and whispered:

"And I was you to be my first everything."

0000000000000000

Ginny opened her eyes and saw that night had fallen. Next to her, Harry laid asleep with a small smile playing on his lips. She took his glasses and placed them next to him. She laid back down to face him and pushed a hand through his hair. Ginny caught sight of his scar and tentatively ran her finger on the zigzag. She suddenly kissed the scar softly and Harry moaned in his sleep.

She was beginning to feel the pangs of regret. Laying there with Harry was the way she always imagined her first time. It was romantic and cozy. Ginny felt the tears come to her eyes and so she turned away from him. Harry put a strong arm around her and pulled her closer to his body. She could smell his cologne...

"I love you Ginny," He said as he slept.

Ginny didn't know what to do and she knew that it wasn't the time to really think about it. She wanted to enjoy this moment and think about it happily for the rest of her life. It reminded her of a song she had heard once on a Muggle radio station:

_My first time, hard to explain_

_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_

_On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think_

_He's my first mistake..._

But Harry wasn't the mistake.

The mistake was that she had fallen in love with him.

0ooooooooooo

The song once against is Vanessa Carlton's "White Houses" and I wanted to leave with an excerpt from it:

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep _

_In white houses..._

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review because your comments mean so much to me! Thank you!


	6. Chapter Five: Malfoy's Worse Memory

Thank you so much for my reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them! I'd like to send you all individual e-mails but I'm not sure if everyone's e-mail is their current one!

So I'm going answer the questions of some of the people who reviewed me and also add my viewpoint on some of people's comments:

**LunaMoon7**: The Marauder Alliance is almost like a family unit so all of Harry and Ginny's kids consider them all Aunts and Uncles even though there is no relation to them. Malfoy is the only one who they do not call Uncle. Jamie calls him 'Dad', while the other children call him "Draco".

As for the story behind Malfoy, scroll on down!

**Insanity-of-the-owl**: I want people to realize that no relationship is ever perfect; Ron and Hermione are no exception! Don't worry about them! Everything will work out!

J.K. Rowling owns all these wonderful characters (except for the Potter children, Samuel and another character revealed below).

_If we are bound to forgive an enemy, we are not bound to trust him._

_**-Thomas Fuller**_

_Love all, trust a few. Do wrong to none._

_**-William Shakespeare **_

Timeline (Chapter Five)

By: JLaLa

Harry woke up to see Ginny was up and dressed. He put on his glasses and joined her by the window where she stood. Harry looked at her face and realized that she was staring out the window with sadness on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and Ginny suddenly turned to him. "Do you regret yesterday?" Perhaps it was just a spur of the moment decision and she had come to realize that it was a mistake.

"No," She whispered but with a small smile. Ginny suddenly rushed over to him and he put his arms around her. "But everything we said and done is to stay here." She knew that to start a relationship right now would be risky.

"I know," Harry answered her and led her away from the window. "But why don't I make you breakfast before we start on our trip back?" Ginny kissed him softly and unbuttoned the black cardigan she wore. Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"I think we should skip breakfast," She answered and led him back to their makeshift bed on the floor. "What I think we need is a little morning workout."

He was more than happy to oblige.

0000000000000000

"Hello!" Ginny's voice bellowed through the empty hall of Grimmauld Place. Harry put down his bag by the door and they were amazed at how quiet it was. "I guess everyone is out." Ginny turned to him and he saw that her eyes were saying goodbye to what they had.

It was the end.

_For now_, Harry hoped.

"Why don't you go to bed?" He suggested to her. Ginny looked tired and her face stretched from the yawn escaping her mouth. Taking off her jacket, she hung it on a nearby coat hanger and made her way to the stairs. "Hey Gin." She turned from where she stood and gave him a small smile. He would never forget the look on her face. The look of longing. Her brown eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and Harry swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. "Thank you."

"I wanted you to have what no one else could ever take," She said simply. His eyes spoke with understanding and Ginny knew that they would have to forget. "Goodnight Harry." She climbed up the stairs willing herself to not run the other way and toss herself into his arms. Ginny wanted to murmur in his ears how much she cared for him and she had never stopped caring for him since the moment he saved her life in the Chamber of Secret.

There was that conflict, however. The voice in her head telling her that it would be dangerous and that if they were discovered together then would have a weakness against the enemy.

Each other.

Harry sighed and went into the living room. He was surprised to see the fireplace blazing and sitting in a chair reading a book was none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up and jolted in his seat.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Harry said and sat on the couch near him. Studying the older Malfoy, he saw the Draco was no longer wearing his trademark smirk. His eyes didn't glint with malice but with a little bit of sadness. "Didn't you hear us?"

"No," He said softly and settled himself down. "I must have not been paying attention." Draco looked at the fire. "Neville and Luna have gone back home. Your friends have gone to their elders' home for dinner. All of your children have gone back to their homes to get rest." Draco looked weary like Remus did after his transformations. Harry somewhat felt sorry for him, he seemed like the loneliest one of them all.

"Which one did Molly go home with?" He asked.

"She's upstairs asleep. I made her dinner and tucked her in," Draco responded. "You know I delivered Molly? Ginny was in labor for almost two days."

"That must have taken a lot out of her"

"It did. She broke your hand," He said with a laugh. "She was about ready to give up and I told her that Molly wasn't ready. She would come out on her own time. Then she called me as ass and asked for another healer." Harry smiled, it was that Weasley temper.

"Draco, I've been meaning to ask you," Harry said. "How did we become friends?"

"Let me show you something," Draco said and produced a wallet from his back pocket. Opening it, he pulled up a picture out of beautiful, tanned skinned, Asian woman smiling shyly at the camera. "This is Eva, my wife. I had just arrived in Manila, the capital of the Philippines and I was touring a small hospital when I saw the beautiful Filipino woman at old man's bedside. She was talking to the man quietly holding his hand. He was so sick, the nurse told me, but Eva seemed to be the only person who gave him comfort. I never really believe that anyone could have such an effect on people; you could tell she had a wonderful heart. I fell in love with her at the moment."

"She seemed like a wonderful person."

"She was," Draco responded. "It turned out that she was actually from America. Eva was actually a native San Franciscan with a Filipino mother and African father. I found out when I tried to speak to her in Tagalog, the native language and she laughed in my face. She didn't speak but it turned out she was also a witch." He sighed with a look of anguish on his face. "We got married a month later, here in London. Eva even worked with Hermione for awhile." Draco looked into the fire. "My parents hated her. A Mudblood who was of mixed race which they considered even dirtier. Eva was pregnant with Samuel when I finally told my parents." Draco begin to tell him the fateful tale that had brought them all together:

_"We will not have you married to some Mudblood. An American of all people! Tainted with mixed blood! Draco, you know better!" Lucius Malfoy raged at his son. Narcissa sat in her chair, quiet and demure just as a proper wife should. "I knew that when you suggested going to that filthy country that something was wrong!"_

_"Father, be reasonable," Draco said. "The Dark Lord is dead and you are in hiding. I chose a prominent job as a Healer and I chose to go because I wanted to do something in my life. I'm not going to spend my life waiting for another man to take over Voldemort's job like you are—"_

_"Don't you dare speak ill of the Dark Lord," Lucius said. "This woman has done something to you. You were only meant to go for your protection from the bloody Order of the Phoenix. You are my secret keeper and my only son. How can you betray us?"_

_Draco sat motionless and locked eyes with his mother who eyes shone with sympathy. Narcissa was not a harsh woman, she had always been gentle to her son._

_"I will never betray you but I will not sit around here and have you insult my wife and the mother of my child!" Draco roared back. Narcissa's eyes flicked with emotion for a moment and then went back to their steely blue. _

_"She's having a child," His father said. "Now you are trapped. Bound to filth."_

_"I am trapped but not as badly as others." He locked eyes with his mother. "Goodbye father, Goodbye mother."_

_Draco apparated out of Malfoy Manor._

_00000_

_Malfoy rushed to his door when he heard the series of bangs on his door. He had been taking a nap and was going to get ready to pick up Eva at work. Rushing over to the door, he was surprised to see two Aurors._

_"What do you want?" He asked in an exasperated voice. "I do not know where my father is—"_

_"Sir, there has been a raid in the Ministry of Magic. A group of renegade Death Eater detonated a bomb. As I am told your wife Eva Malfoy was—"_

_"Where is she?"_

_"St. Mungo's sir—"_

_Draco apparated to St. Mungo's presenting his badge and was told his wife was on the top floor where all the Ministry's injured employees were. There he found Hermione Granger-Weasley and her husband sitting outside in the hallway. Hermione was covered in dirt as her husband held her. When she saw Draco, her brown eyes watered and she rushed over to him._

_"I tried Draco! I tried to protect her—"_

_"Hermione! Where is SHE?!" He didn't have time to deal with Granger's tears, he needed to find Eva._

_"They're giving her an emergency caesarean," Hermione replied and led him to the last room in the hallway. A guard waited for them. "This is her husband, he's a healer." The guard led him in and Malfoy rushed over to his wife. Healer assistants were tending to her wounds. She laid on a bed, a curtain blocking her view of her pregnant belly. Eva's face was covered in dust, and a large gash was on her head was bleeding profusely. The Healer in Charge recognized him._

_"Sir, your wife needs to deliver her baby soon," The woman said. "She refuses to have the caesarean; she wants to deliver the baby naturally. It's too dangerous; she's already loss a lot of blood."_

_Draco went over to his wife and took her hand. She smiled softly at him but her eyes seemed disoriented._

_"Eva," He called to her and their eyes met. "They need to get the baby out as soon as possible. You've gone into labor and the baby is in distress."_

_"No," She said softly. "I'm going to deliver this baby and no one is going to stop me. Even you." Draco knew better to argue with her, she had a stubborn streak and never wanted help with anything. "Do you understand? I'm going to deliver the baby safely, I promise."_

_"If we deliver naturally, how much time do we have?" Draco asked the Healer. The woman looked at him skeptically and touched Eva's belly. It glowed for a moment._

_"If she could do it now then she should," The woman said and Eva tried to sit up. Draco helped her, holding her up and rubbing the small of her back._

_"I'm ready," Eva said with a determined look. _

_"Push," The Healer instructed. Eva let out a small whimper and gripped her husband's hands_

_"You can do it," He whispered in her ear. "I love you."_

_They locked eyes and Eva nodded understanding that the love between them would get them through. She turned to look at the Healer and it became quiet in the room. Everyone was waiting in anticipation as Eva bared down._

_The silence was broken with the shrill sound of a baby crying._

_"It's a boy," The Healer said and donned a smile. "Great job, Mrs. Malfoy"_

_Eva laid her head down tiredly and a nurse brought the baby to her. She grinned tiredly and Draco kissed her forehead._

_"I'm so proud of you," Draco said. _

_"Samuel," She said. "After my father." He nodded and she closed her eyes to sleep._

_They had a boy. A perfect little boy._

_"Mr. Malfoy," The Healer said with panic in her voice. "She's hemorrhaging." He looked over at his wife and realized that her face was pale, almost gray and that she was limp. Nurses rushed over with towels. Malfoy transfigured his clothes in Healer robes. He rubbed his wife's belly willing it to let all the blood come out. He had hoped that it was only excess._

_"Baby, stay with us," He said in a panic. "Stay with us." Draco watched as the assistants hooked her up to get a blood transfusion. Malfoy attempted to use his magic to hopefully clot the blood. He held his hand on her stomach._

_But he knew that the number one rule of magic is that you cannot save someone who is already gone._

_0000000 _

_Draco sat in the nursery holding his son, two days later. He had continued to help other injured Ministry workers to keep his mind off things but he was drained emotionally. Eva had gone peacefully after giving Samuel life. His son was beautiful. Dark hair like his mother's and his own blue eyes. _

_He was a father._

_And would he would be a better father then his own father ever was._

_"Draco?" A voice from the doorway. It was Hermione. "Are you alright?"_

_"I just lost my wife," He answered back bitterly. "I'm not alright."_

_"If you need anyone to talk to, Ron and I are always nearby. Eva was a great woman—"Ron suddenly appeared, breathless with a look of panic on his freckled face._

"_What is it?"_

_"Ginny's gone into labor," He answered and Draco stood up to put his son in his bed. _

_"She's a month early," Hermione said. "Where are they?"_

_"In the delivery room," Ron responded. "Harry's a wreck. We should go."_

_"I'm coming with you," Draco answered. "Perhaps I can help." He didn't know why he was helping Potter. He didn't really like him but then he thought of poor Ginny Potter, defenseless and scared. Then he thought of Eva._

_She would've wanted him to help._

_They rushed to the floor below where Harry Potter stood in scrubs. Fear was written all over his face and he was pacing. When he saw his friends, he rushed over to them and Hermione hugged him._

_"I don't know what happened," He said. "She was talking and all of sudden her water broke." Draco transfigured his clothing into his robe and entered the room with Harry. There on the bed was Ginny Potter, tired and sweaty, and on the verge of tears._

_Harry rushed over to his wife and Draco felt like he was seeing the same scene between him and Eva._

_"Sir, what are you doing here?" The nurse said with an annoyed look on her face. "I am the one in charge, the father is the only one allowed in."_

_"I'm Healer Malfoy and I will be taking over," He told her and flashed his badge at the peeve woman. "How much is she dialated?"_

_"The baby is in distress and hasn't moved," She reported and Draco felt her stomach. Ginny watched him nervously._

_"Draco, you'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?" Ginny asked and he looked at the pretty redhead whose eyes were glazed with fear. "I want this to go safe for the baby."_

_"The umbilical cord is around the baby's neck," He reported. "I want you to have a caesarean." _

_"I'm afraid," Ginny answered with concerned and she began to cry. "I much rather do this naturally. I don't need help. Could you try to remove the umbilical cord from her neck?" That stubbornness. So much like his Eva and he looked at Harry who was so eager to see his wife safe that he couldn't think logically._

_"NO," He responded to her. "I have to insist on this. Nurse, get her ready." Ginny's eyes swam with tears and Draco took her hand. "I will take care of you. You have to trust me." Harry locked eyes with him and nodded letting him know that he agreed. He looked at his wife and whispered an "I love you" in her ear._

_She donned a brave smile and said "Let's do this."_

_00000000_

_Draco looked in on the little girl in the incubator, three hours later. They had named her Jamie. She was early but still healthy and perfectly formed. Walking over to his son's crib, he picked the little guy up. Samuel was asleep, breathing slowly. He kissed his forehead and then put him down._

_Sitting in a nearby chair, he reflected on the last few days thinking about his wife and his child. He thought about Ginny and Harry, how fate had made him unlucky again and how he felt like he was being punished. The door opened and Harry came in with a sheepish smile._

_"Ginny kicked me out of the room," He whispered not wanting to wake up the whole nursery. "Hermione told me you just had a son." Harry did not mention Draco's wife. He could see the pain in his eyes. Draco led Harry to Samuel's crib and they looked in on the sleeping boy._

_"He's handsome," Harry remarked. "Maybe he'll marry Jamie."_

_"You say that now," Draco responded with a soft laugh. "Until that one day, she'll bring him home and kick you out of her number- one- guy spot. I'm sure then you won't think it's so funny." They chuckled together._

_"If you ever need someone," Harry said. "You are always welcome with us. You saved Ginny today. I've never seen her take instruction so smoothly." Draco felt the tears in his eyes. If only he had been more forceful to Eva, maybe he could've saved her._

_If only..._

_"Thanks Potter," He said. "I mean Harry."_

_"No problem," Harry said and went over to his daughter. "I'll be back Jamie. I have to go check on your big brother."_

_"This is your second kid!" Draco said with an amused scoff. "Give Ginny some time to breathe. What's his name?"_

_"Albus, we call him Al" _

_"Good name" _

_Draco suddenly felt lonely. Eva was gone and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't want to go back to the life he led. Draco wanted to change it all for Samuel. His son was so innocent and he wouldn't let Lucius get to him._

_"Harry?" The man was just about to leave the room. He stood at the doorway and looked at Draco from where he sat. "You work for the Order, right?"_

_"Yeah" Harry looked at him suspiciously. He was still wary of Draco._

_"My father is in Malfoy Manor."_

_Draco had told the secret. He would be free._

_So that Samuel could have a chance at happy life._

_And maybe so could he._

0000000000000000 

Harry looked at Draco and saw how tired and hallow he looked. He was suddenly seeing Draco in another light. His story was heartbreaking.

"We are friends because of Eva," Draco said and Harry saw that a tear had escaped from his eye. "I saved Ginny because I couldn't save Eva." 

0000000000000000

Upstairs, Molly laid in bed, tossing and turning. The image burning in her mind and sound of a voice almost strangely familiar, she was floating in a dark forest. The shadows of men with strange headdresses speaking to someone in a black cloak. Was this all a dream?

_"What news do you have?" The voice of the man was deep and rough._

_"They're here" The cloaked person answered, another low voice but something was strange about the way the person spoke. Like that wasn't their voice._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, they arrived with the girl"_

_"So it will be like killing two birds with one stone."_

_"We will do whatever you want with Potter and Weasley but we want the girl...just the girl."_

_"You might have a hard time," The person in the cloak said. "She is heavily guarded."_

_"We will just have to break down the guard," One of the men in headdress said. "They will get what's coming to them."_

_"Indeed, they will."_

_"But remember...we want the girl...we want Molly."_

Before she woke, she glanced at the red feathers sticking out of the headdress. They were long and red as fire; they glowed in the night sky. She felt herself pulling away but before she flew away she saw the glowing pin on the person's cloak.

An Alliance pin.

000000000000000000

Ginny sat up breathing hard. A piercing scream had filled the air.

"Oh my God," She said in panic when she recognized the shrill scream of a little girl. "MOLLY!"

0oooooooooo

Sorry I didn't write so much! I'm fighting a bad head cold! Expect another chapter on Thanksgiving or before! Thank you for reviewing, please continue to do! I have a review goal! Also, your comments keep my going!

Next Chappie: A prophecy revealed, and something starts to unravel the Marauder Alliance!


	7. Chapter Six: The Woes of Mrs Weasley

I've gotten to fifty reviews and to me that's amazing! So thank you to each and everyone of you! I hope that you're enjoying the story so far! Trust me when I tell you that I love writing it!

As you know, Harry Potter and Company belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling

Timeline (Chapter Six)

By JLaLa

"Please don't let them take me!" Molly bolted upright in her bed with tears falling from her face. Her long, red hair was matted to her face from all the sweat and tears. "HELP!" She did not recognize that she was in her own room, safe and sound. The only think was on her mind was the voices.

They wanted her.

Why her?

The sounds of footsteps running down the hallway caught her attention and the door opened quickly, light hitting her face. Ginny stood in the doorway, her face full of concern and fear. She rushed over to Molly and took her in her arms.

"Molly, what's wrong?" She asked and cradled the little girl. "Sweetie, did you have a nightmare?" The little girl burst into loud sobs burying her face in Ginny's chest.

Draco and Harry who had heard the screamed rushed upstairs and stop at the doorway to see Ginny hugging a very distraught Molly. Harry felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach. He could've sobbed in relief that she wasn't hurt but the sounds of her crying could not stop the gnawing in his stomach.

"It was more than Mum," She said through her tears. "I was there. There were men with headdresses with red feathers in them. The red was so bright. And someone in a cloak…with an Alliance pin." She looked at Ginny with fear in her eyes. "They want me, for some reason. And someone wants to hurt Daddy and you!"

"You know that we would not let anything happen to you," Ginny said. She felt so helpless. Ginny didn't know who to fight. "I love you."

"I'm going to call everyone else," Draco said. "There are some other things you need to know." Harry nodded and Draco departed to relay the other Marauder member.

He looked in at the two girls. Molly was drifting off to sleep as Ginny held her, singing softly to the child.

Their eyes met reflecting the fear that they both felt.

00000000000000000

It was almost midnight when everyone arrived. Luna and Neville were there first, apparating in their pajamas. Luna, in a flannel gown with matching night cap and her boyfriend wearing the same flannel but in pajama form, Ginny suppress her laugh. Cho came next in a silk nightgown which cause Draco's eyes to wander to her slim body. Hermione and Ron came next, along with their younger selves.

"How's Molly?" The younger Hermione asked. Ginny sat on the couch, and pulled her legs to her chest. Ginny was afraid and she didn't know why. The only thing she could think of was the look on Molly's face, a look of almost hysterical fear.

"Asleep, but she was screaming pretty loud," Harry answered for Ginny.

The front door burst open and the older Potter children rushed in. Jamie and Samuel were also in their pajamas. Al was still in Ministry robes while Evan wore a pair of jeans and a leather jacket.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked as they all entered the living room. Her short negligee swung along with the matching robes. Evan looked at his sister with a smirk and then winked at Samuel who was blushing furiously.

"Molly's had a nightmare or a vision of sorts," Cho said. "It's just as Ginny and Harry suspected. It's her."

"What about Molly?" The younger Hermione asked.

"There was a prophecy made," Luna explained. "I made it."

"You?" Ron said. "I thought you were a bit strange but now you're pulling a Trelawney."

"As I was saying, the prophecy was made five years before Molly was born," Luna said. "We never thought it was her."

"But then Neville got attacked," Draco said. "Then there were some raids in Asia, a village in Laos was wiped out of existence. We've suspected Death Eaters."

"But Voldemort is dead," The younger Ron said and put an arm around Ginny who remained quiet but was listening closely. "All the Death Eaters in England are gone."

"Voldemort's influence is not only in England," Al said with a grim look. "He's everywhere."

00000000000000000000

"Ever since then we haven't been able to get to the prophecy," Hermione said when they all entered the Ministry of Magic, to be precise, the nine floor: The Department of Mysteries, later that night. The hallway was empty because it was such a late hour. "We've put an extensive block on the entrance of the Department of Mysteries. We didn't want any repeats of our fifth year." Harry mused over the night that they broken into the Department and Sirius's death. It was only two years ago for him but to everyone else it was almost a lifetime ago. "Only a select few can go in."

"Select few?" Ginny asked behind her as they all walked down the hallway. The Marauder Alliance were in tow behind her, still in their pajamas. The Potter children had stayed behind with Molly She wondered why they all had to be there. "How are we going to get in?"

"We are the select few," Hermione responded. They stopped at the end of the hallway. A stone door with eight handprints greeted them. "We had to make sure that no one could ever get in, even one of us. Therefore, if we come in here, we have to come in together."

Hermione pressed her hand into her handprint and the sound of a loud click echoed in the hallway. Everyone followed and the clicks continue to sound through the hall. The handprints glowed from their recipient's touch except for the last two. Everyone turned to look at Harry and Ginny.

"Will it still work?" Harry asked nervously.

"Since you are technically the same as your future selves, it should open for you," Neville said to them. He gave a encouraging smile to them."Go ahead."

Ginny went over to her small handprint and press her hand to it. She felt her hand heat up for a moment followed by that all too familiar click and Harry followed her suit.

Stepping back, they heard the deep rumble as the wall pulled away to make a doorway. Ginny walked in first as Harry followed close behind her. The group walked in and moved toward the end of the corridor where in the corner to their left was a small seating area. Shelves of the glass orbs that held prophecies surrounded them.

"The prophecy I made was the only one I've ever made," Luna said to them as she settled herself in a seat. "The only two people who heard me were Ginny and Harry. They had suspected that it was them but dismissed it for certain reasons. When Molly was born, they began to worry and Neville's attack confirmed their suspicions." Luna seemed suddenly serious and Neville sat on the arm of her chair putting an arm around her. The older Hermione sat in single chair gazing at them and her eyes drifted to her husband who stood in a corner.

"Harry told me that he intended to send Molly away," Ron said to them. "I reasoned with him and said that they would easily find her, there is no place in the world that Molly couldn't spotted. Her face has been on wizarding papers since she was born. Someone would recognize her."

"I suggested that we send her back," Cho said. "That way you could take care of her." Her eyes filled with tears. "We never intended for her to bring you here. Three days before she was to go was when Ginny was hit." Draco took her hand to give her support and a small blush crept on her cheeks. "We decided to send her the next day, Ron and Hermione had completed a spell by then. A Time Turner would've been too complicated for Molly so we gave her something that would automatically send her to an appropriate time."

"You fell apart after Molly left," Draco said to Harry starting where Cho left off.

The group fell silent reflecting on past events.

"So what about this prophecy?" Ginny asked after the moment passed. "What does this have to do with Molly? Why is she so important?"

"Surely, you've seen that Molly is a _bit_ more powerful than her brothers and sister," Hermione said.

"She can do wandless magic," The younger Hermione said. "Before we left, she did in front of us."

"She is the daughter of two very powerful people," The older Ron said. "Ginny is from a pureblood family and Harry, of course, defeated Voldemort which is a feat in itself."

"Molly's vision," Ginny said suddenly. "She said she was flying above them."

"Exactly," Draco quipped. "Molly has the ability to remove herself from her body and sometimes unintentionally because she is so young." He held his hand out and a glass orb floated to his hand. "When we started to realize this, we began to understand what the prophecy was saying."

"Did you know that if the person who said the prophecy has a hold of it then they go into another trance?" Neville said and Draco handed it to him. "We can hear it without having to break the orb. We never wrote it down, in fear that someone would take it."

"Didn't you worry that someone could tell?" The younger Hermione said and then locked eyes at her elder self. They had yet to discuss the message on the parchment that had arrived with Molly.

"We have to trust each other," Draco simply said. "Or we have nothing."

"Why don't we just start with the prophecy?" Luna said and her boyfriend placed in her hands.

Luna took the glass orb in her small hands, it began quiver and glow. They watched in amazement as Luna's eyes glazed suddenly and she sat up straight and her eyes widen, she began speak in deep voice hissing:

_"Borne from the womb of the Dark Lord's victim, fourth in the line of greatness and guardian to the keepers of unity... The unsurpassed power in the babe's hands will destroy or protect her creators and will bring hope or destruction to the world we've known…Borne from the womb of the Dark Lord's victim…"_

Neville removed the orb from her hands and Luna sank back, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. He caressed her head for a moment and Luna leaned against him.

"Whenever she does this it tires her out," Cho said.

"Harry and Ginny suspected that it might've been them but it specified a fourth child and Ginny had put a permanent contraceptive charm on herself," Ron said. Ginny blushed, it sounded like her and Harry were copulating like rabbits or something.

"We were surprised that Ginny got pregnant again," Luna said softly. "But she was so happy and the prophecy was forgotten."

"But Molly was different," The older Hermione continued with the explanation. "She showed an advancement in magic that hasn't been seen since…well you Harry." Hermione took the glass orb and snap her fingers, in a moment it had vanished. "When she was two, she had learned to make things come to her. You had a hell of a time with it. If she wanted a toy and it was on a high shelf, Molly would reach out and it would fly to her hand. At four, she could transfigure things at an advanced stage and turned everything into candy. By six, Molly could conjure a full-fledged patronus."

"What was it?" Ginny asked.

"Mum," Ron said sadly. "She always doted on Molly, of course. They had the same fiery nature and protectiveness towards their love ones. When Mum passed on, I guess Molly wanted to feel like her granny was always protecting her."

"So we began to put it together," Hermione said. "The victim was of course Ginny. She was possessed by Voldemort in her first year. Molly was your fourth child, fourth child of two magically brilliant people."

"But it said something about her being the guardian to the keepers of unity," Her younger self responded.

"That I assume is the Alliance," Ron said. "It's a bit vague but what bothers us is that last part. She will destroy or protect her creators…"

"So that's what everyone is afraid of?" Ginny said. "That's she's going to kill us? Her eyes filled with angry tears and everyone looked fearfully at her as she stood up. "You should've been helping her cope. She's a little girl, for God's sakes!"

"Please understand that we didn't do it to protect us," Luna said and crossed over to where Ginny stood. The woman took her hand. "Your future selves understood that she wasn't safe here. They didn't care what happened to them, they cared about Molly. Harry knew how it felt to have the world on his shoulders; he wouldn't let it happen to his daughter. We sent her to you so that we could get the enemy before he got to Molly."

"This is just TOO MUCH!" Ginny screamed and began to sob. "I've got a husband, kids, and a prophecy dealing with the fate of seven year old girl!" She walked over to the door and pounded on it. "Let me out!" The door faded and Ginny walked out angrily.

Harry wanted to run after her but the younger Ron looked at him and shook his head. He knew his young sister. She was still just a young girl, not yet grown emotionally.

"Let's go home," The elder Ron said. "I've got to go to Australia tomorrow, tournament beginning." His wife cast him a sad look. They hadn't spoken in a week and were sleeping in separate rooms at their house. Ron locked eyes with his wife and then walked out the door. The two Hermiones and Ron left after a few minutes, the elder Hermione having to compose herself.

Soon it was only Draco and Cho, they remained silent in their seats contemplating the situation. They were all starting to unravel showing signs of stress. After a moment, Draco stood up and held his hand out to Cho so she could get up. She smiled softly and took his strong hand. They proceeded to walk out of the room, Cho taking his arm. She had never really looked at Draco. He had grown into a handsome man. Tall and muscular, his hair grown out and it made him look much more natural then his old slicked back hairstyle.

"We were always the two loners of the group," Draco said with a laugh. "How is that prick of a husband?"

"Same as always," Cho replied coldly. "Always gone or always leaving, usually with some medi-witch by his side." They left the building. "No one special in your life?"

"No," Draco replied. "I guess that no one wants a retired bully."

"That's not true," Cho said. Draco admired her beauty but there were other things about Miss Cho Chang that intrigued him. She had a mysterious nature about her. He was always wondering what were behind those almond-shaped eyes. Walking along the street together, they suddenly went quiet. It was like some awkward date. "I always thought you were handsome and you became really sweet when you got away from your father. I always felt you were good inside—"

Draco took her hand and pulled her towards him quickly. Cho stumbled and grabbed onto his neck to keep balance. They were suddenly face to face and she found herself staring into his eyes. Draco didn't remember when he felt the urge to kiss anyone since Eva. And now he couldn't keep his lips from meeting Cho's. He leaned in and pressed his rough lips against her soft ones.

Outside in the chilly air, it began to warm and Cho felt like her lungs were going to collapse. She pulled away, and stepped back. Her stare remained on him.

"I'm sorry," She said and her eyes filled with tears. "I can't." Cho turned and began to walk away quickly.

He watched her. Her long trench coat flying as she ran away from him.

0000000000000

Molly had finally drifted to sleep. However, it wasn't long before her slumber became interrupted but a hissing voice in her head, it whisper softly to her:

_You were a mistake…_

_No one loves you…_

_It's all your fault that you parents are dying…_

_They'll all leave you..._

_They wish that you were dead…_

"No…" Molly tossed in her sleep. "That's not true." Tears streamed despite her tightly shut eyes. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Light flooded into the room. Ginny and Harry rushed in as Molly sat up suddenly awaken from their loud arrival. She looked at them, her eyes with fear and anger. Molly looked at them for a moment and suddenly shouted at them:

"GET OUT! I HATE YOU!"

"Molly, what's wrong?" Harry said and rushed over to her bedside. He tried to embrace her but she resisted with clear hate in her eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She struggled to detangle herself from him. Then she snapped out of her reverie and look at him. Her eyes full of tears and she began to sob earnestly into his chest. "Please don't leave me." He tightened his hold on her and looked at Ginny who stood at the foot of the bed looking scared.

"I won't leave," Harry replied, his voice quivering. "I love you, I'm here forever."

00000000000000000

"When will you be back?" Hermione asked her husband the next day. Ron put his clothing into a small bag. Hermione sat on the edge, her arms crossed.

"After the tournament is over," Ron replied crossly. He couldn't bear to look at her. If he did, the anger he felt for her would be washed away just by meeting her sweet eyes. Ron had his pride, however, and it kept him from seeing the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Ron, I know that we haven't been getting along," Hermione began carefully. "But I love you and you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Please…" She took his hand and Ron stopped packing. He met her eyes and she knew that he still cared for her. "You have to trust me when I tell you that."

"Well are you going to tell me what is going on?" Hermione's confidence wavered and she looked down. Ron's eyes flashed with hurt and he let go of her hand. "I thought so." Gathering his things, Ron began to walk out the door.

"Why don't you trust me?" Hermione yelled as he walked out the door. "You know me Ron! You'd know if I was lying or cheating or whatever you believe I'm doing!"

"No, I wouldn't!" Ron said and whipped around. "The girl I love would never lie to me." He took her face in his hands and look into her eyes. "You're different. My Hermione would never hide anything from me."

"If you go Ron, than don't bother to come back," Hermione said in anger. "I'm obviously not the woman you fell in love with."

"Obviously," He replied and walked away from her. Her heart going with him.

000000000000000000

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she sat down with Ginny, later that afternoon. They were sitting in the garden of Grimmauld Place watching Harry and Molly play. Harry had the young girl on his back and she was laughing boisterously at her father's pathetic attempt to imitate a horse. Al and Evan were nearby, sipping butterbeers with Jamie.

"She was yelling at us," Ginny recounted last night's events. "She said that she hated us." Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "When we were able to calm her down, Molly told us that she was hearing voices telling her that she should be dead and that no one loved her or cared for her. Hermione, I'm afraid."

Hermione took her hand. "Molly shares a lot of Harry's problems, doesn't she? If she can go into people's minds than someone can possible go into hers. We've already seen her that she can remove herself from her body…"

"Perhaps we can work with her," Ginny said. "Teach her how to block people out, I'm worried about her." The little girl let out a laugh interrupting their somber mood. Harry and her brothers were tickling her and the little girl swatted them in attempt to stop them. "She's just a little girl."

"With a big destiny Gin," Hermione responded. "Just like her father."

"It wouldn't have to be this way if it weren't for these damn attacks," Ginny said. "She could've been a normal little witch."

"Molly Potter will never be normal," Hermione said. "Her parents are the two most powerful wizards of their time. Al is one of the top Aurors in the Ministry along with Evan who is also a great success in the Muggle world. And Jamie is a top-notch Healer, that young woman has help advance wizard medicine. She will never be normal."

"But Molly is different," Ginny reasoned. "She has a great power. That's something that can't be helped or changed."

The back door slammed admitting the younger Ron and Hermione who had been inside. Hermione's face was red from running as her boyfriend was gasping for breath.

"What did you two do?" Evan asked suggestively. The two blushed and the younger Hermione rushed over to the table where the two women sat.

"There's been an attack," The young Hermione said. She handed her elder self a letter. "An owl from the Ministry. I'm so sorry."

"I have to go," Hermione said and grabbed her coat.

"Let us come with you," Harry offered and took her hand. She looked at him with a pained look.

"Floo to the Antarctica Post," She replied quietly. "I'll see you there."

She apparated away.

00000000000000000000000

They arrived in the icy region of Antarctica and Harry was surprised to realize that it was not cold at all. The sight that greeted them was enough to make the toughest wizard sick. Sheets covered the bodies of men and women as well as other creatures that inhabited the refuge were scattered about. Red blood stained the pure snow and the Alliance building, which was also pure white, had grey smoke pouring out.

The young Hermione grabbed her boyfriend's hand in horror. Ginny and Harry had also accompanied them and as they all went to look for the elder Hermione they could not stop themselves from staring at the horror that laid in front of them.

"Hey you guys!" They turned to see Luna and Neville walking towards them. Luna gave them a grim smile.

"Hermione is in a nearby igloo," Neville told them. "We have to show you something." They approached the house and the guards let them in. Walking into the house, they walked up the stairs. "They've left a message." Neville led to the last door and they all walked into the office. "This is Hermione's office. As you can see they've left their calling card." They turned to the wall and written in bold blood red it said:

**WE KNOW THEY ARE HERE.**

"We going to have to discuss some options," Luna said. "You've been discovered."

0000000000000000

They met up with Hermione who was being comforted by Cho. Ginny's heart went out to the woman who was not crying but whose eyes reflected the feeling of despair. Years of hard work destroyed by an act of violence.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked her as they hugged. Hermione seemed frozen.

"Oh yes," Hermione replied softly. Her younger self rushed to hug her. "I'm fine, it can all be fixed." It sounded like she was unsure of herself which was very un-Hermione. "Except for all the people—" She covered her mouth and turned away.

"Hermione." It was the elder Ron along with Draco. Ron saw the look of anguish on her beautiful face. The face that he loved and adored. All anger seem to melt away. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him for a moment. The fights didn't seem to matter anymore and all she wanted was to be in his arms. Without a second thought, she rushed over to him and began to sob like she would never be happy again.

Oooooooooooooo

Thank you for your patience! I know that I haven't been updating like I wanted but I've been under the weather. Please review because your comments mean the world! Thank you!


	8. Chapter Seven: Strong Enough

Hello! Yea! Sixty reviews! I love you all! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!

All characters except for unrecognizable ones are property of J.K. Rowling

And so let us continue on with the story…

_When I'm shown you that I just don't care_

_When I'm throwing punches in the air_

_When I'm broken down and I can't stand_

_Will you be man enough to be my man?_

_-Sheryl Crow ('Strong Enough')_

Timeline (Chapter Seven)

By: JLaLa

Ginny awoke the next morning and stumbled to the kitchen. She was surprised to see that Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table along with Harry. Molly, as well as the other children also sat at the table eating breakfast. The smell of pancakes made her stomach growl.

"Mum, you're awake!" Jamie said with a brilliant smile. Samuel got up to pull out a chair for her and she sat. "Let me get you something to eat." The young woman snapped her fingers and a plate appeared before Ginny, loaded with food. "Eat, it's not poison."

"I beg to differ," Al said with a small grin. "If you made them something is wrong with it."

"I can cook!" Jamie said and her green eyes blazed with anger. She turned to her husband. "Can't I cook?" Samuel's looked at her with a smile and then turned to the rest of the table with a look of panic and fear of his wife's temper.

Samuel nodded quickly and Evan coughed something that sounded like "Liar!" Everyone laughed and the mood quickly eased.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked Hermione and Ron. "I thought you were staying in the Weasley house."

"They've kicked us out!" Ron said. "Making up, I suppose." Hermione blushed at the thought.

"It may be a day or two before we will hear anything from those two" Evan said. "Remember that one fight they had?"

"Oh yes, the one about colors," Draco said as he entered the room. "Good morning all. I think that they were arguing about what color to paint the house."

"Aunt Hermione thought that bright orange was inappropriate," Al said as he shoveled his scrambled eggs in his mouth. "Apparently Uncle Ron believed that supporting the Chudley Cannons was totally appropriate."

"You spent your first night in the house on your couch," Evan informed Ron with a laugh. "Are you going to finish that?"

Without hearing Ron's answer he reached out for the muffin on Ron's plate and engulfed it within a second.

"Hey!" Ron protested and Ginny smirked. Her sons seemed to have the Weasley appetite.

"Good morning everyone," Luna said as she entered with Neville. They had apparated into the room. "I'm starved." The couple sat at the table and served themselves. Ginny looked around and remembered breakfast time at the Burrow. How she missed everyone! She didn't even know where everyone was right now.

"Well, we've made the arrangements," Neville informed them as they ate.

"Arrangements?" Harry asked.

"You're going into hiding," He replied. "It's really too dangerous to have you walking around Grimmauld Place. It's a post and look what happen to the Antarctica Post."

"Where are we to go?" Ginny said.

"Nix on the questions about that," Neville said with a serious tone. "But if you must know, Hermione and Ron will be hidden somewhere else while you and Harry will go to your hiding place." Neville looked at his girlfriend.

"And Molly is to go with you and Harry," Luna added. "It's what your future selves would've wanted."

"But someone would find us," Harry reasoned. "I thought that was why we sent Molly to the past."

"Well, we've figured out a solution," Neville said. "You know about Secret Keepers?" Harry nodded and thought of Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed his parents. "Well when you have a Secret Keeper, you know that wherever you reside you will not be seen as long as the Secret Keeper does not reveal it." Harry felt somewhat unsure but at the same time, it seemed imperative for him to keep both Ginny and Molly safe.

"Who did you have in mind?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps us," Luna said. "But we need it to be someone who we know is strong against torture. My boyfriend has been affected by Voldemort and his cronies. He might not be the best candidate." The sound of the front door slamming interrupted everyone's attention and they turned to see Cho coming into the kitchen. "Good morning Cho, rough morning?" Cho looked tired as if she had spent her night pacing back and forth.

"Oh yes," Cho said irritably as she pulled herself a chair next to Luna. "My husband has left again. I flooed home to see that he's once again gone and some of my money is missing, I ought hex him to oblivion." Draco looked at her with sympathy. They hadn't spoken since the incident. He understood that he had cross the line.

"Have you heard of divorce?" Harry asked incredulously. "Why are you still with him?"

"Jane adores him," Cho replied. "If I tell him to go than he'll be gone from me forever but he'll be gone from Jane's life also." Her eyes misted with tears and she looked at Ginny. "Not everyone's future turned out so great." Ginny took her hand.

"Excuse me," Draco said, interrupting the moment and his eyes held an unreadable expression. "I have some affairs to attend to." At the word 'affairs', Cho turned to look at him.

But he had already apparated.

00000000000000000000

Ginny and Harry sat together in the living room later that night. Molly, asleep in Harry's lap, sighed heavily and shifted herself closer to him. It had been strange for the two them but more and more they were beginning to adapt to this life. They were used to seeing to children and to be called 'Mum' and 'Dad'. What they weren't use to was the fact that they had some sort of 'fairy tale' romance that produced these children.

Ginny didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. She loved Harry, very much actually but something was holding her back. It was that gnawing doubt that maybe they were falling in love due to obligation and not mention that they were in danger. If something happened to them then this future would cease to exist.

They would cease to exist.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her and played with a lock of her hair. She turned to him and saw the love that shone in his eyes. She had to resist, it was for their own good.

"I'm afraid," Ginny replied and he drew her closer. "Is that wrong?"

"No, I think it's brave to admit you're afraid," Harry said to her. They were quiet for a moment. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," Harry said to her as he looked straight into her shocked eyes. She couldn't believe that he was saying this to her and so boldly.

"You know you can't do that," Ginny said exasperatedly. "You can't tell me that you love me and expect me to come running to you. We can't."

"Why not?" He asked her harshly. "Do you love me? It's a simple question; the least you could do is answer."

Ginny's mouth open to speak but she suddenly closed it quickly. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears and looking at him, she shook her head slowly. He drew back from her and his own eyes reflected the hurt that was penetrating her inside.

"I don't believe you," Harry said quietly. "Tell me you don't love me."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Ginny and Harry stared at each other. Brown eyes meeting green. She wanted to tell him that she didn't love him so that he would leave her alone. So that they would be safe.

But she never told lies.

Instead she turned to look at the fire and promised to strengthen her resolve. If she was stronger than she could be strong for everyone else. If she was strong than she would be able to not feel her heart breaking in two.

0000000000000000000

"So have they got anything from your post that could be substantial?" Hermione asked her elder self. They sat in the living room of the Weasley house going over reports about the Antarctica Post, the next morning.

"They found this," The elder Hermione said and held out a long feather. It was the color of blood and shone abnormally bright, like it was on fire. "I'm pretty sure that this is not from around here."

"I guess we could do some research," Hermione replied. "There can't be many birds that have feathers like this."

"Indeed," Her elder self replied. "But it's almost too easy."

"Do you really believe that it's someone in the Alliance?" She asked and the elder Hermione's eyes glazed over in thought.

"Yes." The older Hermione stood up and went over the window. Her pale reflection expressed the sadness she felt. "I'm praying that I'm wrong."

"Why?" Hermione asked and her older self heard the innocence in her voice. She realized that her younger self had yet to experience the corruption of the world. When the final battle began, Hermione remembered seeing the faces of her classmates. Some of them had gone to the Dark Side. Some of them had died for the good. She had never believed that people could become that evil but they could, if they let themselves.

"Because the signs are all there," She said and walked over to the young girl. Taking Hermione's hand, she looked into her younger self's eyes and saw the confusion and fear. "Someone got into both those posts without any suspicion, and now someone knows you're here. We can't ignore that. Sometimes we can't have faith in who is around us but we can have faith in what we believe. I believe it is someone we all know."

The younger Hermione took the red feather in her hand and twirled it. And she knew that she had to keep her eyes open. It could be anyone.

"Molly had her experience," She recalled. "Remember? The men with the red feathers, they're here. They're getting closer, aren't they?"

"Yes," The older woman said and took her young self in a motherly hug. "We will take care of you. We are going to find them. Or else all is lost."

0000000000000000000

"We've decided who should be your Secret Keepers," Neville said at the next Alliance meeting. Everyone sat at their designated chairs except that this time, Ginny and Harry sat in the place of their future selves. Ginny didn't feel the least bit comfortable in her seat. She felt like she should be doing something.

Her older self seemed so self-assured. At sixteen, Ginny felt awkward and not very confident at her abilities. She had always like the outsider but this future showed her that she wasn't those things.

She was Ginny Weasley; Minister of Magic. Ginny Weasley; Head of the Marauder Alliance…

She was Ginny Weasley; wife of Harry Potter.

She was Ginny Weasley, mother of four.

And that's when it stopped being interesting and started to be unnerving. Now here she was getting ready to go into hiding with one person she should never be left alone with. Judging by the number of kids she had, Ginny and Harry should've never gotten within ten feet of one another.

"We've decided that Draco should be Ron and Hermione's while Luna will be Harry and Ginny's as well as Molly's," Neville continued. "Ceremony commences tomorrow evening."

"Who is going to perform the ceremony?" Harry asked.

"I will," Neville said in return. He seemed so self-assure and Harry still couldn't grasp that it was Neville Longbottom, who always seemed to fumbling through Hogwarts and was scared of Snape. "Cho will assist, of course."

"How exactly does the process work?" Hermione, always the inquisitive one.

"The ceremony is performed at the hiding place. The Secret Keeper is bonded to the people he or she must protect. Once it is finished, the only person who can see the protected is the Secret Keeper, they are also the only person who can see the hiding place. If perhaps we were to bring to a townhouse in London, for example, no one would see the house, it would be like it never existed," Draco explained rather thoroughly.

"So the house would disappear?" Ron asked. "So if you were stick Ginny and Harry in like Buckingham Palace than it would disappear completely?"

"The spell can also accommodate for that," Draco continued. "In that case, when others occupy a hiding place, than no one will see them in the hiding place until the Secret Keeper tells. It will be like an invisible person living with you. Muggles often refer to it as the paranormal."

"So Muggles believe that when they see things floating around it is actually people who are being protected by their Secret Keepers?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes," Cho said with a laugh. "Sneaky, isn't it?"

"I think we should wrap this up," Luna said, and Ginny noticed that her voice for once held a serious tone. "I'm not feeling well at all." Now that Ginny looked closely at her she noticed the paleness on her face.

"Are you alright?" The elder Hermione asked.

"Oh she's fine," Draco said with a teasing grin. "She's just having a baby." Everyone turned to face Luna who had a small smile on her face and then to Neville who blushed a deep red.

"Well we didn't think we should mention it now but yes, Luna is pregnant," Neville confirmed.

"And I do supposed we're going to get married," Luna said. She looked at her boyfriend who gave her an adoring look. How he fell in love with Luna Lovegood was always beyond him. "Can anyone get me a glass of water?"

Cho got up and poured a glass from a nearby pitcher and then turned to give it to Luna who drank it in a second.

"I think it's time we adjourned," Draco said. "Luna needs her rest. I suggest you all say your goodbyes to one another. This will be the last time you see one another before you go into hiding."

Ginny went over to her older brother. For a moment, they stood silent. Ginny suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to hold her brother so she threw her arms around him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," Ron said gruffly.

"I know," She said back. Ron looked down at his sister and realized that she wasn't the little girl he use play at the Burrow with. She wasn't running around with plaits in her hair and jumper with a bunny on it. She was a woman. Suddenly something inside Ron began to hurt. He knew that he would no longer be the one protected Ginny from the bad things.

"Take care of her," Ron said to Harry. The brother and sister separated and Ginny went to say goodbye to Hermione. Harry approached his friend with a sad smile. The trio had never been apart.

"I will," Harry said. "Take care of our Hermione. Don't let her drive you crazy." They laughed and shook hands. "Goodbye."

"See you soon," Ron said. He didn't believe in goodbye.

000000000000000000

Harry was awakened by the light footsteps running towards his side of the hallway. The door opened to reveal Ginny in a long white nightgown. She looked beautiful and innocent, he didn't realize the panicked look on her face.

"Harry, get up," She said urgently. "Something's happened to Luna." Harry bolted up in bed and threw on a robe. "Cho is here to take us to our location."

"Wake up Molly," Harry said. Voices could be heard downstairs. He could make out the voices of his children and the elder Hermione and Ron. They rushed into the little girl's room. "Molly, wake up." Ginny sat on the bed and lifted the little girl up and Harry took her in his arms. She was still groggy so Harry carried her down the stairs.

The Potter children were gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione and Ron stood with a paper bag in their hand. Cho stood to the side nervously. They all held the same grim look.

"Luna has lost the baby," Hermione said tearfully. "It's awful. Neville said that she kept on throwing up like she couldn't stop. It was around midnight that she just passed out. He carried her to St. Mungo's but it was too late for her. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Inside the bag is a portkey. It will take you to your hiding place," Ron instructed them. "Neville will be waiting. Hermione and Ron are already gone, they said good luck."

The children gathered around Harry and Ginny. They all stood in silence for a moment not really sure how to say goodbye. It was Al who gathered his parents in his arms to hug them. Suddenly Evan and Jamie envelope them also and so they stood in their group hug trying not to think about the things that could happen. They could only hope for the best.

Al coughed. "You all should hurry up." Al took Molly in his arms. She was only beginning to grasp the seriousness of the situation. She tried to be strong like her Mum would want her to but she couldn't stop the tears from beginning to form. Her brother held her up and saw her distress. "Now you don't have to cry Moll…it's only for a little while." His own eyes were glistening, he had never been away from his youngest sister for more than two days.

"Darling, you'll be alright," Jamie said and kissed her on the cheek. "Mum and Dad will take care of you. You know that, right?" Molly nodded and tried to wipe her eyes but the tears kept on coming. Jamie was suddenly feeling her own rush of melancholy. "Remember the story of the Last Battle, when Mummy and Dad had to fight Voldemort?" Harry's eyes filled with tears, it was because of both Ginny and him that his daughter was able to say Voldemort's name without fear. "They protected everyone. They'll protect you."

"And you know we love you, right Molly?" Evan added with a sad smile. "You were our miracle. Everyone knew you were special from the moment you were born. It's best that you go so that you can be protected…"

"No," She whispered. "NO!" Ron took the little girl and handed her to Harry. She was still flailing in his arms as he attempted to calm her. "Please I don't want to go."

"Harry, take it. Hold the portkey. You too, Ginny," Ron said urgently. "Go, I can feel it, they're getting closer."

"Please I don't want to go," Molly said as she cried and she looked at her brothers and sister who stood side by side. Al had an arm around Jamie and Al, their eyes shining with sadness.

"Go," Hermione said. "Please."

They took the bag and reached in. Harry holding Molly as both of them reached in to find two gold bands.

Wedding rings.

Ginny locked eyes with her much older brother before they were taken away. She closed her eyes and felt the rush of air. Ginny could feel Harry near her and could hear Molly's whimpering. They landed smoothly and she opened her eyes.

They were in the woods and she could see the shape of small house near them. Harry looked over at her and Molly lifted her head from Harry's chest to look at the house. It was cold and smoke came from the house's chimney making them yearn for the warmth of a fire.

"Should we go?" She asked.

"It's getting cold and Molly needs to rest," Harry replied and took her hand, all the while still carrying Molly with the other arm. They moved closer to the house and suddenly she felt a strange familiarity as she looked at it. It was clearly renovated in order to withstand bad weather and was painted to give it a new look. As they approached the door, Ginny stopped before and took a breath before turning the knob.

They entered and she gasped. The beaten wooden table, the worn furniture (due to the constant abuse of children) and of course, the clock, her mother's clock. She went over to it and the hand with her picture turned to 'HOME'.

"Hello," Neville said as he entered the room suddenly with Cho. "Welcome to the Burrow."

0ooooooo

Thank you for waiting so long! I had a horrible bout of writer's block along with finals and holiday preparations. Please continue to review! It's continues to always urge me on with the story!


	9. Chapter Eight: The Nearness of You

Thank you for all your reviews! They mean so much to me! I'd like to answer a few people back so here it goes:

**Insanity-of-the-owl: **I'm really curious to find out who you believe the traitor is and why you think this person is the traitor. Please e-mail me with your answer!

**harrypotterfan777777: **Thank you for the long review! So to answer your questions:

Ginny's reactions are my perspective on someone her age would feel. Falling in love with the boy of your dreams is great but at the same time no one wants their life set up for them. Ginny's feelings are torn between what she's feeling for Harry and also the fact that she doesn't want her life planned for her. But keep in mind; I don't think anyone could resist Harry for so long!

Also Ginny cried during the tape was the result of an emotional breakdown. I think seeing the tape made everything real for her of a sudden. I'm a natural crybaby so I made her reaction from how I think I would react!

Thanks everyone! Keep letting me know how you feel about the story!

All characters except for the few I made up belong to J.K. Rowling

_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you…_

_-Norah Jones ('The Nearness of You')_

Timeline (Chapter Eight)

By JLaLa

Neville looked worn like he was likely to fall to ground any minute. He gave them a faint smile as Cho followed behind him. He gave Ginny a hug and gave Molly's small hand a gentle squeeze. Then he looked at Harry with those sad eyes and Harry knew that he was breaking down inside.

"Before we begin anything," Neville said wearily as they sat around the table. "There are some rules that you are to follow."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Ginny asked. "I think you might need some rest…after everything that's happen."

"No," He replied firmly and rested his hand on hers. "I know Luna, she would want us to keep going." Ginny sat back as she gazed at her home. It hadn't changed much but she liked it that way. "Your Mum and Dad only had it renovated so that it would be disaster-proof. They wanted all of you to have a haven from the spotlight especially you and Harry."

"Tell me, where is everyone else?" She asked him.

"Fred and George are currently living in New York," Neville said to her. "They're opening another joke shop. Bill lives in Bordeaux with his wife—"

"Fleur?"

"No, Gabrielle," Cho said. "Quite the scandal. That was years ago."

"Charlie married a nice Italian girl name Marie," Neville continued. "They live in Sicily. Marie just had another son who they named Arthur."

"They've all been contacted about your arrival," Cho said. "But we asked them to stay where they are. It would be too suspicious for all them to just dump everything suddenly to come back." Cho glanced at her watch and then turned to Neville. "We have an hour and a half till sunrise."

"Back to the rules," Neville said. "First and foremost, no one is to leave the house." Molly looked at Harry with fear. She had always loved to go outside and play but now she was being forbidden to. "We can't risk it." He looked at Ginny. "Your basement is stocked with enough food to last you and somehow if it becomes empty than it will restock itself. The next thing is that all your laundry has to be done up in the attic, we've rigged places to hang wet clothing. There are also washing tubs and soap for you. All garbage has to be burn because you can't take it out."

"Anything else?" Harry asked in disbelief. Neville and Cho looked at one another.

"There is one more thing," Cho said. "You are not allowed to use magic unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. Whoever it is will be able to trace you instantly if you use it."

"So you mean we're to live like Muggles?" Ginny asked. She couldn't believe it; it was like asking her to stand on her hands and walk like that for a day. She knew nothing about Muggle ways especially doing laundry.

"I'll teach you," Harry said kindly and squeezed her hand. She gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand back. He felt his face heat under the gentle smile of Ginny. He wanted more than ever to tell her that he had loved her before all this had happened but he let it go.

"When I will be able to see everyone again?" Molly asked timidly. Her parents looked at her grief-stricken face. Ginny decided that she had to find a way to make Molly's stay at pleasant as possible.

"Soon," Harry said and pulled her on his lap. "I promise that we'll find a way for you to have fun." She nodded. "Are you hungry?" Molly nodded again but this time excitedly. Harry got up and looked into the pantry. Taking a bowl and some cereal, he brought it over to his daughter and then got her a pitcher of milk in the refrigerator.

"We'll give you some time to look around and ask questions if you have any," Cho said. "Ginny and Molly will be staying in Ginny's old room and Harry, you'll be in Ron's old room." Molly settled to eat her cereal and Harry sat next to her as he cut her favorite fruit, apples, for her to eat. Ginny walked upstairs and she felt her eyes fill with tears. Pictures hung on the hallway walls, pictures of all the Weasley grandchildren including one of Ginny and a newborn Molly. It was a moving picture and she watched herself nuzzle the baby with a blissful smile. Walking to that all familiar door, she took a breath before she entered.

Her room was just as she remembered it. Cream colored walls with traces of pale blue in her decorations. Her bed was a small canopy made of whitewood and her desk still had an old quill lying on it. It was like she had just left it there. Her wall had newspaper clippings of all her accomplishments. She walked over to a newspaper clipping announcing her appointment as Minister of Magic. In the photo, she was smiling widely, both Molly and Arthur at her side.

"Mum," She whispered and touched the glass. Her mother looked so much older. "Daddy." Her father looked tired. She, herself, suddenly felt tired and went over to her bed and took a small stuffed bunny in her arms holding it tightly. Sitting down, she looked at her shelf and a familiar book caught her eye: 'Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived'. It was her favorite story as a child. Ginny smiled wryly. If she only knew.

"Ginny?" Cho called from the doorway. "They're all waiting for you downstairs."

"Right," She said and got up.

"Are you alright?" Cho asked. "You seemed a bit blue."

"Afraid…I guess."

"You know I think that if you would just let a certain someone help you than you wouldn't feel so afraid," She hinted casually. "Especially since this certain someone is mad for you, Ginny."

"Oh please," Ginny responded though she was blushing.

"He is," Cho said in response. "And so are you. You just got to get off your high horse and let him love you." She glanced at her watch. "Come downstairs, it's almost time." They descended and linked arms. Neville was talking quietly to Harry. As they entered both men stood up, Neville pulled a small book out of his coat pocket and placed it on the table. He placed his hand on it and it suddenly extended until it covered a majority of the table. "There is only one known book to have the Secret Keeper spell."

"It once belonged to Professor Dumbledore," Neville said. "When I worked at Hogwarts, he gave it to me shortly before his death."

"Uncle Neville?"

"Yes Moll?" Neville looked down at Molly's cherub face. He had always wished that he would have a child as sweet as her.

"Will Auntie Luna be alright?" She asked him.

"Of course," He assured her with sad voice. "I'll tell her you asked about her."

"You're still going to marry her, right?" Molly said inquiringly.

"Nothing is going stop me from doing it," Neville responded and Molly smiled up at him. He coughed to clear the lump in his throat and took her hand leading her to the living room. Ginny took Harry's hand and he looked at her in surprise. They sat down around a small coffee table and Neville opened the book. It looked decrepit and ready to fall apart at any second. "There are two parts to this spell. The first is the binding in which all of the hidden are bound to their Secret Keeper. That person becomes their lifeline and connection to the outside world. The second part is the hiding. Cho will perform the last part of the spell and that's when I leave."

"Couldn't she have done herself?" Ginny asked.

"Not without the book," He answered back. "It's bound to me." He opened the book and looked at them all with apprehension. He flipped to the page and to hold out their hands. He put the tip of his wand on Ginny's palm and she could see the concentrated look on his face. Her hand began to burn immensely and she looked to each side and saw that Cho also had a pained look on her face. Their hands began to glow and she whimpered. When the pain stopped, Ginny saw the glow around her wrist and then it faded. Neville looked tired. "This is why you need two people. Each bond can take an immense amount of energy."

"Molly, you're next," Harry said to her gently. She looked at him and then to Neville. "If you want you can hold my hand—"

"No," Molly said and held her hand out. "I can do it." Cho looked at her with an admiring smile. Neville put the tip of his wand to her small palm. Cho's face turned a bright red from the pain that was pulsing through her hand; it felt like someone was slashing her hand repeatedly. Molly, however, remained at ease even when her hand began to pulsate and Cho let out a small cry. The glow around her wrist appeared and then disappeared quickly.

"Molly, I'm amazed at your abilities," Cho said. "Only a few powerful wizards can keep such a calm face to a bonding." Ginny hugged her proudly.

"You are truly amazing," Ginny whispered in her daughter's ear and kissed the side of her head. Harry proceeded to be bonded to Cho and he was surprised that was pain was so blinding. He wondered how Molly had the ability to take the pain. When it was finished, he wiped the sweat from forehead and looked at his daughter.

"Molly, I don't know how you did it," Harry said. Neville stood up and they did the same.

"It's my time to leave. A memory charm will be put on me, I won't be able to remember where you are," Neville said to them. "Good luck my friends." Ginny went over to him and embraced the man.

"Thank you," Ginny said. "Give Luna our love."

"I will," He replied and she thought that she saw tears fill his eyes. He shook Harry's hand and took Molly in his arms. She kissed him on the cheek and he put her down almost shakily. He gave the book to Cho. "After this I will not be able to see you or the Burrow." Neville turned to Cho. "Apparate outside and I will be waiting." With one last glance, Neville gave them a sad grin. "Goodbye."

Cho opened the book and then turned to them. She took a breath and held out her wand. "I am bound to you and your secret lies within me." Her wand began to glow and looked at them with a strange look in her eyes. "After the Secret Keeper says the secret once then you are safe if the Secret Keeper says it again then the hidden will be revealed. Goodbye and be safe!" A white light began to surround them and Neville was suddenly gone. "Molly, Harry, and Ginny are hiding in the Burrow."

The light around them burst.

Suddenly it was just them.

000000000000000000000

Cho appeared right next to Neville. He was staring out at the woods opposite to where the Burrow stood.

"How did it go?" He asked anxiously.

"Perfect," She replied and led him away. "I think it's time to visit your fiancée." She turned to where the Burrow stood and saw that Molly was at the window waving a solemn goodbye.

000000000000000000000

They ate dinner in silence. Roast beef and mashed potatoes. Despite the fact that it smelled delicious, Ginny had no appetite. She picked at her food and looked across the table to see that Molly picking at her food. Harry also seemed to preoccupied with gazing into space despite the fact that he was neglecting the dinner he had made. Since there was no magic, Ginny didn't know how to use the new electrical stove that had been placed in the kitchen. Harry had always made dinner for the Dursleys so he agreed to prepare their first supper in their new home.

"Molly, don't pick at your food," She said.

"Mum, don't pick at yours either," Molly responded.

"Let's make the best of this," Harry said but his own face was grim. Thunder began to rumble outside and Molly cringed. She hated it and the small house seemed to rumble. Her father saw the fearful look on her face. "How about we just skip to dessert?"

Molly let a small smile form on her face. "How about it Gin?"

"Let's," She agreed and he got up to get some bowls. "What's your favorite?"

"Chocolate," Molly replied as Harry brought the carton that just happened to be that very flavor. He scooped the ice cream into the bowls and handed to each girl.

"To our first night," Ginny toasted. She looked at Molly who was suddenly solemn.

"To our first night," The little girl repeated and began to eat her ice cream.

000000000000000000000000

Harry tossed and turned in his bed that night. He couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was the roaring thunder outside. Or maybe it was the bright, moving Chudley Cannons posters. He felt trapped in the house and it had only been the first night. He was used to being locked up but at the same time he always had that one comforting thought: that he would return to Hogwarts. However, he didn't know how long they would be there and the thought of being there for months and months filled his mind with dread.

A creak from the door opening called to his attention. Molly entered with Ginny in tow. He marveled at how much they looked alike. They had the same long cinnamon hair. However, Molly had a stern scowl when she was angry; very reminiscent of her maternal grandmother. They both looked at him shyly from the doorway and he sat up.

"Molly was scared of the storm," Ginny said bashfully and she looked down. "So she came to me but I'm bloody scared of thunder also…so—"

"—can we stay with you?" Molly asked interrupting Ginny. Harry whipped off his comforter and Ginny closed the door as Molly rushed to the bed. Ginny hesitated but a crash of thunder sent her rushing to the bed. Molly lay in between them. "What about my good night kiss daddy?" She opened her arms and Harry embraced her giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. Molly found herself falling into a dreamless sleep.

Ginny slipped quietly into the bed. She tried not to look at Harry. He watched her silently as she settled into the bed and laid her head on her pillow. Her long hair was spread across her pillow and even in the soft light of the candle by his bedside it shone. He settled down and laid on his pillow and then looked at Ginny who staring at him.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," She said quietly so not to wake their daughter. He reached his hand out to caress her face. She was lovely.

"You can both come here whenever you like," Harry said. "I prefer that you stay. In fact, I was just about to run into Molly's room when you came in." She smiled softly at him. Ginny didn't know what was going on with her. She knew that it was dangerous but at the same time she didn't want to deny that part of her wanted to let herself have him.

"Harry?" She called out and he met her eyes. "What about my good night kiss?" Harry smiled at her. And it was a truly glorious smile. For Harry barely smiled that big.

He sat up and so did she.

They inched closer and right before their lips met. Harry caressed her soft lips with his rough thumb. Ginny took his lips to hers. Their kiss was not hungry or lustful but it was enough for both of them to know that something was happening between them. Something that had nothing to do with their future.

"Good night Harry," She said as they pulled away. There something else in her eyes. Acceptance. She didn't want to run from him anymore.

"Good night Ginny," He replied and they both settled in. "Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do that every night?" She smiled at him and then closed her eyes. Harry settled himself in and as he drifted off he heard her light voice.

"Okay."

0000000000000000000000000

Hermione flipped through the books of her immense library. When she married Ron and they had moved into their home he had surprised with her own library. He had even charmed it so that when she requested a book it would appear in the room. It was her sanctuary.

She was currently flipping through a book called 'Exotic Birds of Africa'. Not a sign of the elusive bird which feathers shone like fire. Ron entered quietly, careful to not disturb his wife. He put down the cup of coffee on the desk and kissed the side of her head.

"Oh Ron, I haven't found anything," She said sadly. "Maybe this bird doesn't exist." Her eyes filled with tears and they fell onto her ivory face. "I don't know what else to do."

"Hermione," He said seriously and lifted her chin. "You don't have to save the world. All you can do is try." He pulled a chair next to her and picked another nearby book. "I'll help you." He flipped through the book.

"I need to find that bird, I need to find out where it's from," Hermione mumbled.

"South America"

"What?" Hermione turned to her husband and he handed his opened book to her. She scanned it quickly. A picture of a large bird with bright red feathers stared at her. "Roguen- descended from the eagle family. These birds are extremely rare and have been on the endangered list for twenty years. Roguen birds fly at extremely fast speed and are known to been very unfriendly and impossible to train. They also the ability to live in any extreme climate but choose to reside…" She looked at her husband. "…in the South American rainforest." She stood up and began pacing. "It was her!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Ron responded as he followed her frenzied pace. He got up and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "_If_ it's her then we need evidence. I'll just place a call to our travel agent. I don't want her to know that we're using the port."

"Ron," She said to him in anguish and she fell into his strong arms. "I just don't want to believe it. How could she betray us?" Ron couldn't answer his wife so he held her tighter.

0000000000000000000

Ginny crept quietly down the steps. Harry and Molly were still asleep. Two weeks had past and they all continued to sleep in Harry's bed together. It seemed a little weird but at the same time it seemed perfectly alright. It was what was comfortable for them. Molly seemed happy to be nestled in between both of them.

It was probably for the best. It had been two weeks and every night Harry gave her a good night kiss. And every night she could feel the tension grow between them and she thanked God that Molly slept in between or else she didn't know what she'd do.

Walking into the kitchen, she gathered the ingredients to make pancakes. Molly's favorite. Harry always made breakfast since he knew how to work a Muggle kitchen. He had fed them for the last two weeks while she attempted to clean the house to the best to her knowledge.

Taking the box of pancake mix, Ginny read the instructions. "Take two eggs and beat in medium speed until thick…" Beat what with what?! Ginny took the eggs and put them in the bowl. She began to mix the two ingredients together…

That's how Harry found her an hour and a half later. Except that she was weeping into a liquidy bowl of batter. He sat at the kitchen table and waited for her to calm down.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

She burst into tears. "I'm going to be a HORRIBLE mother!" Harry rushed to her side and took her in his arms. "I can't even cook our daughter pancakes! Good mothers are supposed to be able to cook for their children!"

"You've been listening to your mother too much!" He said to her. Molly walked down the stairs and saw Ginny weeping into her father's chest.

"Did Mummy mess up the pancakes again?" Molly asked as she sat at the table. Ginny looked up at her and Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Mum always gets upset whenever she tries to make pancakes. They're her one imperfection; she makes everything else perfectly." Harry laughed.

"You see?" He led her to the table and took out a box of cereal from the cupboard. Kissing the side of his daughter's head, he sat down and began eating from the box. "You can cook…just not pancakes." Ginny tried to hit him from across the table but missed. Instead she got up to retrieve bowls and milk from the fridge.

Molly watched her parents and if she squinted her eyes enough, she could almost picture her parents as she remembered them. Suddenly she felt sadder than she had ever felt in her young life. Not wanting to make Ginny and Harry upset, she turned away from them and looked out the window. Fall was beginning and the leaves were beginning to turn a crisp orange-brown. The sun was shining brightly and all she wanted was to go outside to run amidst the changing season.

She didn't even feel herself pushing her chair away from the table. Her mind only focused on that front door. She began running towards it and in a second she could be outside. All her sadness could disappear in a frolic through the woods. The shiny gold knob called for her to turn it and her small hand grasped its coldness—

"NO!" She felt someone yank her away. Harry knelt down to meet her eyes. "How could you be so reckless? Do you want us to be discovered?!" She looked at him for a moment in confusion and then suddenly she pushed his arms away. Her eyes burning with anger and frustration, she rushed up the stairs. Ginny and Harry heard the sound of a door slamming.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" Ginny said to him angrily.

"We could have been caught," He said.

"She's a child, Harry. All she wanted was to be able to play," Ginny responded. "She's lost everything. Her parents, her brothers and sisters and now her freedom. You have to remember that. You were the same as her, you lost everything once so you, of all people, should know how it feels."

With that Ginny ascended the stairs to comfort Molly leaving Harry to his guilt-ridden thoughts.

000000000000000

Ginny opened her eyes and looked down at the small girl lying next to her. Molly had wept for most of the day until she had fallen asleep. She was surprised that Harry had not come to apologize for behavior. Getting up, she walked to the window and saw that it was still daytime but the sun was getting close to the horizon.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. Harry's head appeared in the doorway and he stepped inside. Ginny glared at him though inside she couldn't resist the apologetic look on his face.

"I need to show Molly something," He said to her. Walking over to the bed, Harry leaned down to give his daughter a soft kiss on the side of her head. Molly groaned and turned to look up at Harry's face.

"Go away," She said with a scowl and then turned away from him to go back to sleep.

"Molly, I'm sorry," Harry said with sadness in his voice. "Please. Get up so I can show you something." Molly turned back to him and sat up slowly as she pushed her long red hair out of her eyes. Harry smiled and got up holding his hand out to her. She begrudgingly took it and he pulled her out to the hallway.

Ginny followed and saw that Harry led Molly toward the door leading to the attic. He opened the door and they all went up the stairs. As Ginny reached the top of the steps, she had to stop herself from falling over. The sight before her was overwhelmingly.

Thousands of paper flowers were stuck to the attic walls. Long chains of paper ivy and flowers hung from the ceiling and on the floor was a pond drawn out of blue chalk. The sun caught the glitter that was strewn on the pond so that it glimmered. In the corner a large paper mache willow tree stood and next to it, held up by the ceiling supporters was a swing, made from a piece of wood and rope.

"I almost killed myself trying to hang it up but it works," Harry informed them. Molly looked at him, her face full of shock. "I'm sorry Molly. I forgot how it feels to cooped up like an animal. I never want you to know that feeling." He took her hand. "You do whatever you want here. It can be night or day. Or you can change the seasons from fall to spring. Whatever makes you happy. I just want you to be free because I never was."

0000000000000000

Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow. Behind her Ron walked up the hill though he seemed relatively fine. It was like the humidity of the rainforest didn't bother him at all. She was tired and irritated. They had reached Lima, the capital of Peru the day before and had been traveling since then. Hermione had researched about the Roguen bird and found that the only known registered one was with a tribe in the middle of the rainforest.

"Darling, I don't mean to sound irritating but are we there yet?" Ron said from behind her. She turned to him and smiled before looking at her map.

"Just over this hill and another half a mile," Hermione replied though she was just as tired.

They continued to climb silently. Hermione knew that if she was right then they had found the betrayer. They had even led right to Harry and Ginny. Back at home, Al and Evan awaited instruction on whether or not to rescue their parents and Molly. But it seemed unlikely. Why her?

As they walked down the hill, Hermione felt a warm heat hit her face. Below them the forest looked forebodingly and she took her husband's hand as they headed in. It took them almost half an hour to get to the village and went they got there they were greeted by a horrendous sight.

There was no village.

What was left was a bunch of burnt out huts.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he did a 360 around the village. "Where is everyone?"

"Dead."

They turned to see a small girl who couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old. In tow was a small boy who was holding what looked like a small spear.

"Why?" Hermione inquired and she knelt to meet the girl's eyes. "Who did this?"

"Our families were people who put heritage above all others," The little girl said. "When the people began taking over the forest, we did all we could to prevent invasion. But like us, they were magical."

"Magical…witches and wizards?" Ron said and the little girl nodded. She was small and tanned with dark eyes that were almost the color of a raven's feathers.

"The leaders did not know what to do," She continued. "Until one of them came to us and told them that our people could have the power to make them go away." Hermione heard something snap and from the woods emerged other children except something about them made her weak in the knees.

Some of them wore fire-red feathers in their head.

"If in exchange they would help this person get rid of bad people," The little girl recollected. "They had to let him use the Roguen in order to help."

"Him," Hermione said. "Who is it?"

"They agreed." The little girl's eyes began to water and she looked up at Hermione with pure fury. "But when it was over, he killed them all. He killed our parents so they would not tell. He destroyed the village. We ran into the forest and when we came back they were all gone. Everything was gone…"

The children surrounded them and Ron felt his heart clenched. They were covered in soot and their big, dark eyes stared up at him hauntingly.

"Who is he?" Hermione begged the girl. " A name. Just tell me a name."

"Charles," The little girl replied and began to wail into the smoky air.

0oooooooooooooooooo

Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for your patience and kindness! Please continue to let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter Nine: More Than Words

I know that everyone thinks that I gave up on this story but I didn't! I've just started school and I got promoted at work! This equals out to one tired person! But here it is the the ninth chapter of my story!

All of these wonderful characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling

Timeline (Chapter Nine)

By JLaLa

"Charles?" Ron repeated in disbelief. He clenched his fists tightly. Here they were suspecting one of their own and to only find out that it was her imbecile of a husband. He was hurt and angry at the same time. Ron didn't know whether to cry or scream. It was because of this man that his younger sister was in hiding and her future self was in a hospital. It was because of him that his friend was in misery. "That son of a b-"

"Ronald," Hermione interrupted him in her sharp voice but an underlying softness was in it. She empathized with what he was feeling. "This isn't the time." Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it up in the air. Sending two sparks in the air, she knelt down to the young girl who had revealed Charles. "Help is on it way. Don't worry, he can't hurt you now."

"We have to find Cho," Ron said as he looked up in the sky. He could make out the faint outlines of brooms in the air. "Wherever she is, she isn't safe."

00000000000000000000000

Cho's temporary home was in the outskirts of London. It was a small but elegant cottage. Draco had apparated there as fast as he could and found himself pounding on the door. It look like no one was home and the neighborhood was like a ghost town.

"CHO!" He yelled as he approached the front door. Silence. "Are you in there?"

More silence. "Answer me!"

It was driving him mad. The silence was deafening and so he did the only thing he could do. He kicked the down the door. Walking in, he could hear the sound of classical music coming from the living room. Going into the room, he saw that there was no sign of a struggle. He sighed and began to turn around when he spotted something.

There were two wine glasses on the coffee table. He noticed that one was completely empty while the other seemed relatively untouched. Taking the empty one, he held it up to examine it.

The rim of the glass had something smeared on it.

Cho had been poisoned.

And he didn't know if she was dead or alive.

He put the glass down and sat down on the plush couch. He held his head in his hands. He had lost her.

Just like Eva.

000000000000000000000000

Ginny started to notice the slight changes in everyone's demeanor as the weeks went on. Harry was no longer the sullen boy she once remembered. He was quieter but not in the angry way he use to be after Sirius's death but it was something else. Watching him as she hung the laundry, she saw the concentrated look on his face as he widdled a little wooden horse for Molly.

Molly was on the farther side of the attic near her paper forest, drawing a picture with the watercolor set they had found in her room. The sun shone thru the large windows and Molly's bright red hair swept the floor as she lean towards the paper on the floor.

She realized that Harry was making peace with himself. The anger, sadness and guilt he had once felt was slowly fading. She wasn't sure why but she believed it was because of the children. They gave him something to look forward to. Harry looked up her and gave her a soft smile and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled back and went back to her work.

It was a quiet afternoon.

Ginny knew she had changed also. She was no longer temperamental but grown into her role as a mother. Patience, which she once lacked, was what kept her going. Trying to manage her growing feelings for Harry and take care of Molly no longer left her mentally exhausted. She accepted their situation for what it was and always hoped for the best.

Walking over to the large window, she looked up at the sky and gazed at the bright blue. The soft breeze played with her hair and she felt a little melancholy sweep through her. She remembered when she could run through the woods and jump into the small pond near the Burrow. That was a long time ago. But then again…it wasn't.

She knew that he was close even though he wasn't touching her. He was doing the same thing she was, looking up at the sky and enjoying the air but he was also wondering when they could be outside again. She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her small waist. For that moment, they just wanted to be together and enjoy it.

0000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Ginny awoke and began the morning preparations. She usually made breakfast except if they were pancakes and would make sure everything in the fridge was still fresh. She had emptied the fridge the night before so she proceeded to go down to the basement. Opening the door, she proceeded down the stairs but froze suddenly.

The basement usually refilled itself with food by the time they woke up.

This time it hadn't.

She gripped the stairs as she rushed up and her heart began to beat faster. Something was happening. Ginny ran upstairs to find Harry in the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw the look on her face. Ginny took his hand and without another word led him down the stairs. As soon as they reached the middle of the staircase, Harry looked out onto the basement where only a box of canned food laid in the middle of the otherwise basement. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Ginny replied, her voice quivering and her eyes filled with tears of panic. "It hasn't refilled! Something must have happened to Cho! What happened if something has happened to Ron and Hermione? What about the children?" The tears fell down her face.

Harry gathered her in his arms and held her for a moment. He didn't know what to do either and he felt his own insides freeze up. Harry just held her tighter and he knew that if something had happened than he had to protect Ginny and Molly. He had lost so many people in his life that he had loved.

Not them.

"Molly is going to wake up soon and be wondering why there is no breakfast," He whispered in her ears. "We have to take care of her, we have to protect her." Ginny looked up at him and saw the same fear she felt in his eyes. But he was right. Molly had been through enough and they couldn't show her that something was wrong. Ginny wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I have breakfast to make," Ginny said and took in a deep breath. "Maybe we're wrong." She didn't seem too convinced however.

"Maybe," Harry said and led her up the stairs gripping her hand tightly.

0000000000000000000000000

"There has been no sign of Cho," Al reported as the rest of the Marauder Alliance sat in a collective silence. "Her pin has been found at the Chang residence outside of London. It has been almost two days. The Muggle police have also been informed of Cho's disappearance and…started searching for a body."

"Al, what about Mum and Daddy? And Molly?" Jamie said from her seat. "Cho is the only one who knows where they are and her power might not be protecting them anymore, they'll be seen."

"It might be for the best," The younger Hermione said. "That we can track them down."

"But it leaves them to be seen by just about anyone," Luna said from her seat. She was still weak from her miscarriage though it had been a few weeks ago. Neville sat next to her looking pale. The past few weeks had been hard on him. Inside, he blamed himself for not being able to remember where Harry, Ginny and Molly were. The memory was always the same. He was with Cho in a wooden area and the next he knew he was alone in the same place. Neville had just apparated home to sleep next to his girlfriend assuring himself that his friends were safe.

"It's the chance we have to take," Evan said from his own chair, a glass of bourbon in his hand. "Cho's powers also kept up their food supply. If she's in trouble then her ability to help them survive in their hiding place is also in trouble—"

"Doesn't anyone care that Cho has gone missing?" Draco said suddenly. He had been staring out the window as the meeting was proceeding. In his mind, Cho's sad face flashed in his mind. He had never had the chance to convince her to leave Charles. Or to tell her that he was falling for her…

"Dad, you know we all care about Cho," Samuel said to his father. He went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But if something happened to them, then Cho would feel horrible." Draco nodded, too heavy with his own feelings to respond.

"Then what else do we have to do but wait," The older Ron declared and his wife put a hand on his shoulder.

00000000000000000000000

"Why aren't you eating?" Molly asked her mother at lunch. Ginny looked at Harry, their daughter was young but not stupid. Ginny had eaten very little at breakfast and Harry didn't eat at all. They knew that what they had they would have to save for Molly.

"I'm not feeling well at all," Ginny said faking illness. Harry looked at her with a sad yet amused face. The fact that she had starve herself in order to feed his daughter was a horrible thought but the fact that they had lie to such a clever girl was funny.

"I'm seven, not stupid," Molly replied. "What is going on?" She had noticed the strangeness in their behavior for the past three days. Sometimes Harry would pretend to fixing something in the attic and would leave Ginny and Molly to dinner. Other times Ginny would claim to have eaten breakfast.

"Nothing Molly," Harry assured her while he gathered his plate of food which was the smallest portion she had ever seen him eat.

"Please don't lie to me," She replied sternly and Harry couldn't help but see why she was named after her maternal grandmother. Ginny looked at him wearily and then sat down.

"We don't want you to be scared," Ginny said. "The food supply isn't refilling itself."

"Something's happened to Aunt Cho?" Molly replied in a small voice. Harry took her in his lap as Ginny sat down.

"We don't know that," Harry said to her. "It might be nothing." He didn't sound convincing. Harry was no actor.

"But we're going to take care of you, Moll," Ginny said with a smile. "Don't worry, okay? We won't let anything happen to you." Molly nodded, her parents would protect her and take care of her.

But she would also do the same.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny's stomach let out a loud growl of protest when she divided her small portion of food into an even smaller portion. Before Harry and Molly came, she quickly shoved the portion into Molly's plate. She was a lot thinner, paler and weaker. It had been a week and nothing had happened. She didn't want to admit that she was worried, but she was.

Harry and Molly entered and took their seats. She noticed that while Harry was a little bit skinnier, he seemed normal. It was Molly who was sluggish and cranky. They fed her as much as they could but the food was not enough between three people. Harry gave her a weak smile. He had been pushing Molly on her swing in the attic.

It was strange how they had become so accustomed to their role as mother and father so quickly even if they couldn't see each other as husband and wife. Molly was their everything and they wanted to protect her.

"Dinnertime," Ginny said and placed their plates on the table. Molly sighed and picked at her food. Harry ate his portion with relish while Ginny ate hers with just as much. "Eat up Moll."

The little girl slammed her fork down. "I hate this! I don't want to do this anymore—"

"Molly! Calm down—" Harry stood up and tried to hold her. While Ginny sat in her seat too shock by Molly's outburst.

"I hate it here!" She said to Harry as she sobbed. "I want my mum and dad! I want Al! And Jamie! And Evan! I don't want to hide anymore." With that she fell into Harry's arms and sobbed loudly. Ginny went over to them and took them both in her arms.

She looked at Harry, and knew what he was thinking. They to expose themselves, even if it meant their own lives were at risk. It was driving Molly insane and no little girl should have to live indoors. Harry knew how it felt to be locked up and Ginny knew how wonderful it was to be free outside.

"It's okay," Ginny finally said. "We're going to leave, as soon as we know it's safe. Tonight if we can." Harry looked at her and nodded, his own eyes glistening with sadness. She kissed Molly's head. "Go to sleep and we'll figure something out." Harry carried her upstairs to her room and left Ginny to clean up the uneaten dinner.

She began to gather the plates when suddenly a wave of tiredness fell over her. Ginny placed the plates down, sat down and began to weep into her hands. She didn't know why but she was tired of all of it too. If they were going to be discovered didn't matter anymore. She suddenly felt a hand stroke her head and looked up to see Harry gazing at her with understanding.

"I remember when you use to calm me down," He said quietly. "All you had to do was sit with me and I felt ten times better. I should've known then. It was you and always you, Ginny."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly and passionately on the lips. Ginny kissed him until she couldn't breathe.

Harry felt it all over his body. He knew that he loved her and her kiss only justified that fact. When they pulled apart, Ginny was blushing madly. Her face was identical to her hair color and he laughed softly.

"Let's go to the living room," He whispered. "We're getting out of here. Tonight, and you have to rest."

000000000000000000000000000000

Draco walked into the Chang residence in London that same evening. He had to retrieve some things from Jane's room. The young girl had been informed that her mother was missing and her father the suspected kidnapper. She had taken as they expected with a rush of tears. Jamie offered to have her at their home.

Walking upstairs, he stopped at Cho's bedroom and looked in. It was decorated very simple, there were no pictures up. It made him sad almost, perhaps she never felt like she had a home to decorate. He had felt that way also when he was young, until both Eva and Samuel entered his life.

The smell of lilacs ran through the air and he took it in. It was the perfume she wore that night they kissed. Maybe he was cursed in love…they never seemed to be the right one.

He quickly made his way out of the room and into Jane's. Paintings that she had drawn were strewn all over. One caught his very quickly. It was of Cho. She was laughing and looking at the artist with happiness shining in her eyes. Jane was very talented, she had captured the essence of her mother.

Draco turned around knocking down a small jewelry box that had been on the edge of the dresser he stood by. Quickly he knelt to pick it up when something made him jerk back.

THUMP.

A noise coming from the armoire. He stood up and moved slowly towards it. Draco took his wand out ready to attack whoever was in there. As he stood in front of it, Draco wondered if he should even open it at all.

It could just be a boggart.

Opening it, he looked inside and what he saw made heart feel like it had dropped all the way to his knees.

"Oh shit," He whispered.

It definitely wasn't a boggart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Ginny sat in the sitting room, later that night. Molly had finally fallen asleep after she whimpered to herself for an hour. Harry caressed Ginny whose head was resting on his shoulder. Dressed in black, they waited until they were sure that no one might possibly be wandering through the woods. They would sneak out with Molly wrapped in a blanket and they would carry her until they got to somewhere safe.

"Ginny," He whispered. "Are you scared?"

"No," She responded. "If I get scared then we'll never get out of here. We'll just keep on waiting. Molly's our daughter and I have take care of her even though I'm petrified about what's going to happen once we're out there." Harry looked into her deep brown eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Gin," He began nervously. "There's so much I want to say to you…all my life I've felt like I'm alone…but now that I know that I have you, and the children, there's something to look forward too—"

"Harry, you know we can't do this," Ginny replied though weakly. "If didn't work it out…"

"It will," Harry said and lifted her chin so they could look into each other's eyes. "Ginny, we don't know what's going to happen to us. We might not become Prime Minister and Minister of Magic. Or have the Alliance. It doesn't matter, if I have you than it's enough" Ginny's heart began to beat faster. "What I want to know is…Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened with surprised.

And suddenly a gust of wind swept the room, blowing the fire out. They turned to the doorway which a suddenly banged open. They stood up and Harry went to the coffee table and lifted it. Inside, both of their wands laid. He handed her wand to her.

"How did you know where they were?" She asked as the wind blazed around them. Ginny knew it was coming. Whatever it was, it was there…

"Neville told me to hide them. While you were upstairs in your room the day we came here," He reply loudly while the wind kept coming. It was getting stronger. "You have to go upstairs, you have to protect Molly!"

"I can't leave you!" She replied and tears began to surface. He looked at her and his green eyes seemed to brighter in the darkness.

"You have to!" The windows began to burst open all the doors in the house began to bang loudly. Harry pushed her towards the staircase. "GO."

Before she went up, she looked at him and she could hear them approaching. It was so loud; she had to scream for him to hear her. "I love you! I always have…" He gave her a sad smile before she ran up the stairs.

All the windows had been broken in the hallway and she could hear Molly screaming. She ran into the room and Molly sat upright holding the blanket up to cover herself. The windows had burst open and the wind was sweeping through the room. She ran to Molly's bed and took her daughter in her arms.

Downstairs, she could hear Harry yelling, "GET OUT!"

"GIVE US THE GIRL!" Molly cried out and grabbed tighter to Ginny's waist. The whole house shook and outside a bright red light was permeating into the house.

"NO!" Harry yelled and a crash was heard.

Then nothing.

She could hear someone approaching…Molly was whimpering into her stomach. She stood opposite from the door by the bed as Molly sat on her knees embracing her. Ginny kissed the top of her head, and tears filled her eyes. No sound came from downstairs.

He must be dead.

"Don't worry," Ginny assured her daughter in an eerily calm tone. "I'll protect you, it will all be over soon."

The door knob turned and…

It suddenly stopped.

Ginny took a breath when suddenly the door burst open emitting a bright white light and a pale man with dark hair entered. His eyes, instead of the normal human colors, were bright red.

"Give her to me," He hissed and Ginny turned to look at him without fear in her eyes.

"No," She said. "Take me instead! Don't hurt her!"

"I'll kill you first," He replied and then pointed his wand to her heart. "Then her."

"MOLLY!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

My apologies on the tardiness! Have you ever balanced work and college? It sucks! Please review! Bye!


	11. Chapter Ten: I'll Be Seeing You

Thank you for all support and all your encouragement! This story wouldn't have gone anywhere without all of you readers.

I'm nearing the end of the story…only two more chapters left!

Without further ado…let's get going!

All characters except for the unfamiliar ones belong to J.K. Rowling

If for some reason you don't see the italics than Ooooo signals the end of time change.

Timeline (Chapter Ten)

By JLaLa

Ginny closed her eyes and waited for death. She wasn't scared because she knew what could have been. It all seemed futile but Ginny took everything inside her and wished for Molly's protection. Prayed for it…

"MOLLY!" She screamed without knowing it and Ginny could hear Molly screaming behind her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"No!" Molly yelled and held her hand out. Ginny opened her eyes to see that the green light that had been approaching her was being held in midair. Something seemed to surrounding the two of them and she turned slowly to see that Molly's eyes were shining brightly and hair was standing on end.

She had never seem someone look so powerful.

Except for Harry.

"Ginny," Someone called and she looked up to see a bedraggled Harry. He was dusty and bleeding but he was okay. The man turned in surprised letting his guard down and Ginny threw a binding spell so strong, she wasn't sure if the man could even breathe.

Like she cared.

Molly put her hand down and looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she looked so feeble and sad.

"Mummy," Molly said and a tiny voice before her eyes rolled back. Ginny caught her before she felt and Harry rushed towards them. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Harry," She said breathlessly and Ginny felt a sob begin to rise.

"Take her and apparate out of here," Harry said. "I'll take care of him."

0000000000000

Harry sat at his desk, staring into space. Across from him sat the bounded man who had been identified by a furious Neville as Charles, Cho's husband. The man sat across from him bound and gagged waiting with empty eyes.

The man had thrown the Killing Curse at him as Ginny ran upstairs. Harry watched as the green light came towards him and had he not to move that inch and a half than he would've been dead.

In order to pretend he had been killed, Harry threw himself backwards but had fallen on the coffee table and breaking it. Charles had then rushed upstairs to finish his job…

Harry got up and removed the gag from Charles's mouth.

The door opened and Draco poked his head in the door. He look horrible, dark circles were prominent against his pale skin. Harry looked and then turned to look at the person in the chair. It was the first time that Harry saw a reaction from Charles, his eyes widen and something in them flashed with fear.

"Who's that?" Draco asked from the door.

"Charles" Harry replied in confusion.

"That's not Charles," Draco said. "This is" With that he brought in a pale, shaken man with patches of his hair missing. Harry stood up and looked at the man in the chair. "Catch." Harry caught the vial. "It's the antidote to Polyjuice Potion."

Harry looked at the pseudo-Charles. "You can drink it or I can pour it down your throat." The man opened his mouth and Harry poured it into his mouth. They watched as blonde hair grew into dark, long hair and once manly feature began to soften. The eyes were the last and they slowly turned from a bright blue to a soft brown.

It was Cho.

"I expected it," Draco said from the doorway. Cho turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. He simply shook his head. "I'll bring him to St. Mungo's to be checked out." Harry simply nodded and he felt his own heart break at the look on Draco's face.

"Why?" He asked when they alone. Cho looked at him with tears down her face but in her eyes, she was blazing with anger and hurt.

"Why?" She responded. "Because you didn't help me! You saved everyone else but not ME!" Cho looked at him angrily and he felt like if she could she would break through her binds. "You saved the Weasleys but you couldn't save my family!"

_Twenty Five Years Earlier…_

_"I'm so sorry, Ms. Chang…but there were no survivors," The young Auror said. His eyes were filled with sympathy and he tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. She moved her shoulder sharply away from him. The smoky air filled her lungs and though it felt like it was burning her throat, it didn't matter. Her family was gone._

_Her mother and father had been in the house as well as her younger sister Jane. The Death Eaters had been quick in killing her parents but it was her sister who had suffered, she had died of the smoke inhalation. She was only eight, and was afraid to leave her parents._

_Cho's long, dark hair danced slowly in the breeze and her eyes burned with tears. Why? Why had this happened?_

_Harry._

_It was the only answer, they had dated briefly and it had never worked out. She had spent most of school year alone because of her breakup with Michael Corner. Her friends had abandoned her because of her so called "attitude". It wasn't that, it was just that she had tire of gossip and boys. There so much to think about, like the war. _

_She had been punished for knowing Harry, for once upon a time caring about him. Cho felt herself growing faint and didn't realize herself tipping over until the young Auror had caught her in his arms_

_000000000_

_There were few at the funeral. Her mother's friends had come and offered to let her stay until she graduated. She refused. It was only a month more until she left for Hogwarts…the fact that she was alone suddenly hit her. Her parents would not watch her graduate…her father would not be there to walk her down the aisle…_

_She was dying inside as she watched the three coffins lower into the ground. She looked up for a moment and was surprised to see the young Auror leaning against the tree staring at her. What was his name again? Oh yes, it was Charles. He was nice enough but a bit cocky._

_A light rain began to fall and her tears seem to mingle along with them. She hated everyone. She hated everyone who had a family and everyone who had never felt alone in their whole life. But most of all, she hated Harry for being alive, if it weren't for knowing him than they would still be alive. Her insides grew cold until she felt numb from inside out. _

_The funeral ended and she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Charles._

_"Do you want to get a drink?" Perhaps he didn't realize she had only turned seventeen. But what else was she going to do?_

_"Sure," She replied quietly. "I have no where to go."_

_0000000000_

_It was the summer before her graduation. Her family had been gone for only two months now. Many of her friends had dismissed her for more cheerful people. She felt so alone. Sitting in a café, she watched as the many people of Diagon Alley past by her. Cho felt even more glum…_

_The young boy with glasses caught her eyes. It was Harry and she felt a glimmer of hope. Perhaps he had heard of what had happened. He was walking with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, his best friends. What caught her eyes was the striking girl next to them with the long, red hair. _

_It was little Ginny Weasley._

_Apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed. She caught the way Harry gazed adoringly at Ginny though she never noticed. Ginny continued to the converse with Hermione and her brother as Harry followed a little behind them. Cho opened her mouth to say hello but they rushed past her without even noticing. Her eyes filled with angry tears. She hated them! They had each other! She was ALONE…the thought repeated over and over in her mind until nothing filled her soul but anger and revenge…_

Oooooooooooooooo

"You never noticed," Cho said quietly. Her eyes were red from the crying and everything that had been inside came crashing down. "I just didn't want to be alone and you didn't even notice ME! I wanted to punish you!" Harry handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes.

"What could I have done?" Harry asked. "I'm just me." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you know that every action you make in this world accounts for something?" Cho said. "Our lives are made by the things we do, if only I hadn't agreed to go out with you. Voldemort would have never given a damn about me. For just being you, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, you affect my life but not for the good…"

"I'm sorry," He replied quietly and took her hand. For one moment, she saw the boy who had carried her Cedric back from the hands of Voldemort. She had never been angry for him for that because he had tried. "If only I would tried to see how lonely you were." How she had loved her Cedric. But would she still be in love with him if he was still alive?

She would never know.

And she would never know about Draco…

If only she could change…

Harry got up to leave. There was nothing more to say.

"Harry?" He turned to look at Cho and he suddenly saw her as he remembered her, as the girl with the long black ponytail who he played Quidditch with. "Do you really love her?"

"Yes," Harry said and she gave him a ghost of a smile. She reached into her pocket and threw a something at him. Catching it in his hand, he looked at the vial of red liquid. "What is it?"

"The anecdote," She replied and her eyes brim with tears. "Give them both half of the liquid and they should awake within the hour. I spent my whole life to making that poison but for reason I wanted to make the anecdote to it."

"What's going to happen to you?" Harry asked with a quiver in his voice. Cho looked up at him and pulled something else from her pocket. A tiny bottle with a black liquid in it, she rolled it in her hand and then they gave him a sad look.

"I don't want my daughter to remember that I got kissed by dementors," She replied and something inside him jumped. But in a way, he understood why. Harry looked at her once more and nodded giving her a sad smile.

Ooooooooooooooooo

They buried Cho next to her parents. According to the Prophet, it was from sudden heart failure brought on by the sudden stress of her arrest. But Harry knew better, as he saw the coffin being laid he wondered how many people he had lost by Voldemort. Ginny stood next to him, tears falling from her eyes and he laid a hand on her shoulder. Jane stood next to Jamie and Samuel, her head lowered in sadness. Harry looked around and realized that Draco was not with them.

Harry looked around until he spotted the lone figure standing by the tree, only a few feet away. He excused himself and walked over to Draco. He was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and his blonde hair was disheveled.

"You alright?" Harry asked and than realized what an idiotic question it was. He had lost Eva, the love of his life, and then Cho, who could've been his next love.

"I could have been worse," Draco replied. "I just wish that I could have changed something, done something to help her."

"I know what you mean," Harry said to him as they watched the coffin lower to the ground and Jane burst into loud sobs

ooooooooooooooooooo

"They'll be awake soon," Al said as they stood in Grimmauld Place. The group had gathered in the living room. What they had come to do was done. It was time to go back. Ginny looked at Harry and took his hand. Everyone gathered around the four youngsters. Al walked up to his parents with tears in his eyes and took Ginny's hand. "We'll tell them you said hello." He looked at her with sweet brown eyes, her own brown eyes without a word both her and Harry embraced him.

"We love you," Ginny whispered in his ear. "You've made us so proud." They pulled away and Evan took her in his strong arms.

"Mum, Dad…" He trembled as he said that to them. "I just don't know what to say…" Harry looked at his son with the flaming red and felt himself glow with pride. "I love you both."

"We'll be back, just in an older form," Harry joked and hugged his son. "Don't drive Al too crazy."

Ginny then turned to Jamie who was crying and it reminded Ginny so much like her mother's happy sobbing. Jamie ran to Ginny and embraced her. She smoothed Jamie's long, black hair.

"My girl," Ginny whispered. "My beautiful daughter…"

"Mum, I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be a grandmum," Jamie said and Ginny arched an eyebrow at Samuel who was beaming.

"I can't wait to see him or her," Ginny responded. Harry and Ginny then turned to their youngest daughter. Molly looked up at them, crying as she held her teddy bear. Harry took her in his strong arms. It was Molly who had saved them from repeating the past. He adored her because…

She was so much like Ginny.

Brave.

"I love you Molly," He said to her. "I don't think I could ever remember a time when I didn't."

"I love you too Daddy," She said sniffling. Ginny took her from Harry and Molly wrapped her short legs around Ginny's waist. They put their foreheads together.

"Baby, remember that we love you and you are so brave for everything you did," Ginny said and her voice trembled. "There's so many things I want to say—"

"You have to go," The older Hermione said sadly. "They can't see you…" She hugged both Ron and Hermione. "Be safe and take care of one another." They both nodded.

"Before you go," Draco said suddenly and handed the young Hermione a small bottle. "Drink it, at this point the infertility hasn't become permanent and you'll be completely healed." Hermione looked at her elder self and gave her a nod. Ron's older counterpart put his hand on wife's shoulder with a hopeful smile.

"Bottoms up," The young Hermione said and drank the liquid. She looked at her older self and smile. "Good luck with his kids."

"You too," Her older self replied shakily. "There's one more thing." She reached into her pocket and pulled out four blue liquid capsules. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry gathered near her.

"What are they?" The young Ron asked.

"Memory Draught," Luna replied from the door. Both her and Neville had just apparated in. "Enough to not remember."

"To not remember what?" Ginny asked though she knew it was a dumb question.

"Everything," Nevile replied sadly.

"We can't risk you knowing your future," Draco said. "It could change everything."

"But I don't want to forget!" Ginny said and burst into tears. Harry took her in his arms. "I don't want to forget my children…" The four sibling look stood near one another looking at their young mother with tears in their eyes.

"Gin," Harry whispered. "We can fall in love all over again. We can watch our children grow…it's okay." Harry took his capsule, and so did Hermione and Ron. Ginny, look at them and looked around at the room. Her hand was shaking so badly but she forced herself to put it in her mouth.

She began to feel sleepy. Her eyelids grew heavy and before her eyes closed she saw Molly looking at her. She reminded her so much of Harry…her voice was floating in her mind.

"See you soon Mummy…"

8888888888888888888

I hope that everyone is enjoying this! I know it's a little melodramatic…reviews needed please! I have more chapter to go…actually the epilogue. See you soon!


	12. Epilogue: This Years Love

Thank you all for the support and comments! I'll be taking a break from writing, and then I'll finish _Saddest Day_.

Also someone suggested that I have the story fixed up since it finished to revamp it. If you are interested, e-mail me.

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

_This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on…_

_-David Grey "This Years Love"_

Timeline (Epilogue)

By JLaLa

Ginny looked out the window of her older brothers' shop. She felt like she had just woken up from a deep sleep. Blinking, she realized that Hermione was staring at her with worried eyes. Ginny gave her a smile to let her know everything was alright.

"Ginny?" Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. She was worried about the younger girl; it was like she was a daze. As she had been somewhere other than the chair she sat in. On the other hand, Hermione felt the exact same way. The jingle of the shop door announced the arrival of her boyfriend, Ron and Harry. She went to Ron to tell him what was going on with his sister but suddenly was stricken with dizziness.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Her boyfriend put an arm around her and she had a sudden urge to weep with joy. Her brown eyes seemed to be glowing and Hermione pressed her lips soundly on his.

"I love you Ronald Weasley," She said as she pulled away. Ron caressed her face and looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Than marry me," He said softly. Her eyes filled with tears and before he could ask for a reply, Hermione kissed him. That was all the answer he needed.

"OY!" George yelled from behind them with eyes dancing with merriment. "Take it outside like your friend! We have young, innocent minds here!" He gestured at the crowd of children running amok as they had their moment.

"Our friend?" Hermione asked and turned to see the chair once occupied by Ginny was now vacant.

And Harry was nowhere to be found.

Ron turned to Hermione with suddenly protective fury. "I'm going to GET HIM!"

She rushed out to stop her boyfriend…no fiancé… from trying to stop something that seemed to already happen.

0000000000000000000

"Gin!" Harry called out to her as Ginny rushed out of the store. Harry caught up with and was surprised to see that they had stopped at a fountain that seemed so familiar…"What is going on with you?" Ginny turned to face him and he was surprise to see that her face had a look of sadness. She sat at the edge of the fountain and began to trace ripples along the water. It seemed like he had seen this before.

The sun shone and Harry took in the beauty that was Ginny. Her hair seemed to a waterfall of golden red, like the sky before sunset.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," She finally answered. "I feel like I missed something…and I don't know why but I'm hurting here…" She put a hand to her heart and looked up at him with piercing brown eyes. Harry realized how different she was. She wasn't a little girl anymore. All this time, Harry had never noticed her and now Ginny had become a completely different person. But as time passed he came to admire her beauty and compassion. Her bravery…she was always braver than he was.

It wasn't until that moment that he realized how much he'd loved her.

And that he couldn't stand to be without her.

"Ginny, I don't know what I can do to change how I've treated you," Harry began nervously as he ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "But I want to try to make up for it." He took her hand and Ginny couldn't help but blush. "What I wanted to say is—"

He was cut off by the sudden touch of Ginny's soft lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Ginny couldn't believe what she was doing but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. It felt so right. As she pulled away, she saw that Harry's face was burning with embarrassment. He looked down and hoped that she wasn't going to change her mind and slap him.

Instead, Ginny took her Harry's face with her small hands and lifted it up so their eyes met. "I love you and I will always love you." Ginny knew that she had never stopped loving him; she never had even when she acted like she was over it.

PLOP!

They looked down to see something shimmer in the water. Harry picked it up to examine it.

It was a necklace. The chain was made of small interlinked hearts…

_"It was from my daddy. It was the first present he ever gave my mum…"_

The small voice echoed in his brain. Ginny was looking at it curiously. Harry put it around her neck and he pulled her long hair through so that it wouldn't get caught.

"It's lovely but where did it come from?" Ginny asked and Harry took her hand. He pulled her up and kissed her softly.

"Consider it an early engagement present," He replied and Ginny cocked her eyebrow at him. Suddenly he seemed nervous, it just seemed to fall out of his mouth but at the same time, he didn't want to wait to be with her.

But what if she had said no?

"Okay," She said softly. Harry beamed at her and Ginny ruffled his messy hair. "But what could I possibly give you?"

"Children," He replied coyly and she laughed. "Lots of them."

"What the heck are you DOING!" They turned to see Ron and Hermione. Ron was beet red while Hermione wore a bemused smile. Harry pulled Ginny closer…

"_I remember when you and Harry told me you were getting married…I punched him in the face, you know…"_

Ginny shook her head as the echo in her head seemed to fade. Maybe they would just wait for awhile…

Silently they walked away from her obviously harried brother.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"Shush," Hermione reprimanded him. "Leave them be."

Harry walked on silently as Ginny leaned against him. Kissing the top her head, he contemplated what was happening. He wasn't sure but it felt perfect—

He looked up and saw the sad face of Cho Chang. Her parents had been murdered as well as her younger sister Jane a month ago by Voldemort because of her connection to him. Suddenly he realized how lonely she was, how hurt and how angry she must be at him. He didn't blame her…

_"Don't you know that every action you make in this world accounts for something?Our lives are made by the things we do, if only I hadn't agreed to go out with you. Voldemort would have never given a damn about me. For just being you, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, you affect my life but not for the good…"_

Harry realized that Ginny was also looking at the sad face of Cho. "Go to her Harry, she needs you." Ginny gave him an encouraging smile and he tentatively walked over to her. Cho was surpised to see him but she gave him a small smile.

"Hullo Harry," Cho said and he sat at the empty chair beside her.

"I'm sorry," He said suddenly and her eyes widened.

"For what?"

"For not being able to help you, as a friend, I completely failed you…" Harry said to her and her eyes filled with tears. "No one should face this alone. I'm so sorry…" His own eyes filled with sad tears. He had failed Cho again by not protecting her family. It was like losing Cedric all over again. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Cho said through her own wet eyes. "I know you would have helped me if you could. I know that it wasn't easy to come over here and keep me company but I really needed it…suddenly I don't feel so alone…" Ginny walked over to them and gave Cho a smile.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch," Ginny began and Harry looked lovingly at her. "My mum pack us a huge basket of food--" Cho grinned at her and then at Harry who nodded in agreement.

"You picked quite a girl, Harry," Cho said as they got up. "I just hope you're a better kisser with her than you were with me!"

Harry turned bright red as Ginny laughed jovially and took Cho's arm leading her over to the shop.

0000000000000000000000

"It's a GIRL!" Thirteen year old Jamie Potter said excitedly. "A baby girl…finally…" Ginny Weasley-Potter smiled at her daughter as she cradled a pink bundle. Tufts of that signature red hair stuck out of the infant's head and when the baby opened her eyes, it was her husband's gorgeous green eyes.

They had married right after she graduated. Much to her family's surprise but it was nothing compared to Ron's—

"EMMA!" Hermione burst in with her daughter in tow. Gorgeous at fifteen with long, curly brown hair, she was truly her mother's daughter.

Needless to say when Ron had to tell his parents that Hermione was pregnant, they weren't pleased.

Even more so since they weren't married yet.

And both were still in school.

Hermione graduated with the highest marks in the school and the biggest stomach. It was miracle that she could move.

The curly, brown hair and the almond shaped eyes were the only thing that Hermione had given her young daughter. For her unruly, disorganized nature belong to her father. Ron walked in, a toddler with shaggy red hair in his arms. Arthur was their second child. He was a happy kid who was content with eating a biscuit.

Though it seemed sometimes that Arthur was much neater at eating than his father.

"Mum is doing it again," Emma said with a pout though her eyes held a mischievous glint. She had a penchant for pulling pranks much to Hermione's dismay. Emma was a gifted actress and was actually studying at a theatre company in London. "It's not my fault that every time I get near Evan something bad happens."

"Did somebody say my name?" Evan walked into the bedroom followed by his older brother Albus. Twelve year old Evan and Fourteen year old, Al were as different as night and day. Al walked over to his mother and gave her a hug.

"I was just saying that every time you come near me I get in trouble," Emma said. "It is not my fault that Al almost fell down the stairs."

"Enough already," Harry said as he walked in the room. "Your mother just had baby for goodness sakes!" He walked over to his wife and sat on the side of the bed. Ginny kissed him softly all the while holding the small baby. "How are you?" Even now Harry couldn't breathe whenever she kissed him.

"I'm fine," Ginny said softly. "Just pushed another baby out of my womb." They had agreed to have the birth at home. For privacy sake, she didn't want a picture of her sweating and screaming obscenities to end up in The Daily Prophet.

"So humble," Draco said as he entered. "You weren't so sweet an hour ago. Cho's on the way, she's putting Jane down for a nap." After Eva had died and Samuel had been born, he thought that he could never love another woman. But Cho had helped him through it, all the while raising Samuel as if he were her own. His son adored her. Cho had been involved with Charles, at the time, and when Cho found out she was pregnant, he split.

They had been married for two years now, and he had officially adopted Jane as his own. Draco couldn't imagine his life without her. He would always love Eva but she would've loved Cho too.

Samuel walked in, his dark hair falling over his eyes and when he saw Jamie, a red blush flooded his face. Jamie, who had been hopping around with her long black ponytail swinging, stopped and pulled her ponytail down so that her long hair tumbled down her back. They hadn't seen each other in a year. They had been twelve then, and she had been in pigtails but now it seemed different.

She was different.

"You threw dirt at me," Jamie said after a moment and Samuel couldn't help but scowl.

"Only because you jinx me so that everything I ate tasted like snot," Samuel replied.

"Actually Sam that was me," said Evan sheepishly. "But that's only because you made fun of Jamie when you should be admitting you like her."

Cho chose to walk in at the moment, much to both of the children's relief. Her life had changed since the day her parents and younger sister were murdered. When Harry defeated Voldemort; she wept with joy. Ginny Potter had let her cry until she was blue in the face. They become the best of friends since then.

"What's going on?" Cho asked. "Gin just had a baby, shouldn't all of you be coddling her or something?"

"Oh no, we're too busy trying to admit that Sam likes Jamie," Al informed her.

"I do not!"

"By the way, Mr and Mrs. Longbottom send their regards," Cho said to Ginny.

"Is Neville enjoying Africa?"

"Immensely," Cho replied. "At least that's what Luna said. So what are you naming her?"

"We were going to get to that," Harry said from where he sat next to his wife on the bed. "I know…how about Pansy?" Ginny looked amused at the expression on Draco's face.

It was the appearance of Molly Weasley that put an end to the conversation. Her father had died only recently and it had taken a toll on their mother. Ginny knew that it wouldn't be long before the bond went into effect.

"Oh Gin, she's lovely," Her mother said and Harry scooped the little girl up and brought over to her grandmum. "What's her name?"

"Seems to be the question of the day," Harry replied. A loud, shrill shriek filled the air, and everyone turned to see the baby crying loudly. Molly shushed her until her cries became small whimpers. It suddenly came to him like someone was whispering in his ear. "How about Molly?"

His mother in law looked at him and Harry kissed the top of her head. Molly Weasley had been the only real mother he had and Molly seemed to be the perfect choice for one very boisterous baby. Ginny looked at husband with pure love in her eyes.

"Molly Potter," Ginny said trying out the sound of the name. "It's perfect."

0ooooooo

So ends my story…what's next?

Take a break for health reasons.

Earn some money for my new car.

Finish Saddest Day

Also if any was interested in trying to fixing up the story it would be greatly appreciated…e-mail me review…I need some love!


End file.
